The gift of giving
by x-jooles-x
Summary: Naruto finally receives his first christmas gift and it's from his dream girl Sakura Haruno! Thing is, Sakura is slowly falling for him. What seemed a simple christmas present, turned out to be the one thing that both of them have been looking for!
1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun!" cried sakura as she handed him a small wrapped box. Naruto's heart started beating rapidly. Sakura…give him a present? Naruto took it gingerly as if he was uncertain whether or not it was a practical joke.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan, and merry Christmas to you to" Naruto said softly. They were standing outside Irchiraku ramen shop on a cold winter day. It was snowing and everyone was bustling around, shopping for gifts for their friends and family for Christmas.

Sakura smiled. "I thought I would buy everyone a gift this year" she replied, watching a snowflake land on Naruto's nose. She let out a soft laugh and brushed it off. Lately sakura had been nicer to Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely, his eyes watering from the lack of moisture. "Are you crying just because I gave you a gift?" she asked quizzically, quirking an eyebrow. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a manner of embarrassment. "No, my eyes are really dry…I don't know why though. Maybe cause of the snow and the cold air" he thought to himself, temporarily that Sakura was standing there.

Sakura let out a tiny chuckle as she raised her hand to her mouth. "Okay we'll go with that story" she said as she rolled her eyes. Naruto frowned. "But I'm telling the truth this time" he protested. Sakura gave him a "I'm not stupid" look which made Naruto stop in mid sentence.

"I guess I have to go shopping then. I didn't before, but I guess now that I've received my first Christmas present-"Naruto's cheery voice was cut off by sakura's surprised tone of voice.

"Wait a minute; this is your very first Christmas present…ever?" Sakura looked at him as if he were out of his mind. Naruto smiled brightly. "Well yeah, what's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

He was obviously unaware that at Christmas people gave gifts to the ones they cared for. This made sakura's heart sink because she realized that Naruto had no one…at all.

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding? Everyone gets presents on Christmas!" Sakura said excitedly. Naruto grinned as well. "That's great! Then maybe I should be buying _you_ a present Sakura-Chan!" he said happily. Sakura sighed. "That's…not what I meant" she said wearily.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, he was too busy caught up in the falling snow. He smiled as one landed on his tongue. "Eww Naruto. You don't know what that snow is carrying! It could have gross germs and everything!" Sakura protested loudly, grimacing as more fell onto his stuck out tongue.

Naruto shrugged. "Oh well, snow's snow right? Have fun with it!" He was always happy. No matter what, nothing could bring the kid down. Not even the constant reminder that he was a feared fox demon with no parents.

Sakura shrugged. "It can't be helped" she said to herself as she watched the tall blonde haired boy catch snow flakes. She glanced down the street towards the tall clock tower. It was quarter to six. "Oh no, I have to go! Sorry Naruto but I still have a lot of shopping to do! And don't you dare open that present until Christmas. It won't be as nice if you open it now or later" she sternly added.

Naruto glanced up from his fun. "How come I can't open it until then? That's way too long to wait Sakura-Chan" Naruto protested as his shoulders slumped way down. Sakura smiled and cocked her head. Naruto felt the butterflies flutter around in his stomach, making him feel light as a feather.

"Because if you open it on Christmas, it will have more meaning" She grabbed the present and held it up for him to see. "If you open it now, then it won't mean as much. It's like your birthday…you open it on the exact day silly" She said merrily. Naruto nodded.

"Uh-uh…" He said distractedly. Sakura stood up properly and gave the present back. "So don't open it! If you do I swear I will kill you!" she said darkly, though a smile was clearly etched across her lips. Naruto laughed. "Okay I promise" He said lightly as the snow fell and started to cover the ground.

Sakura nodded. "Okay well I'll catch you later Naruto-kun!" she said as she started off for the various markets. Naruto waved and turned into the Irchiraku shop. He wondered about Christmas and what was so special about it. 'Nothing as far as I can see…' Naruto thought as he ordered his first bowl of ramen.

-00-

Sakura pressed her face against one of the windows of an expensive shop. She was shopping for her mother and she wanted to get her something nice. 'I really like that brooch…maybe mother will like it too"' she thought carefully as she looked at the other items. Her eyes were searching the display window when they fell upon a small glass figurine.

It was a mother deer with a baby deer sitting down on deep green grass. All of the details were precisely made by colored glass; even the tiny white spots on the fawn were noticeable. Sakura gasped in awe. "It's so pretty! Mother will surely like it! Oh I just have to buy it!" she squealed excitedly. She opened the shop door and went up to the clerk behind the counter.

"Hello" she said cheerfully. The young boy (a little older then Sakura) turned from the shelves of homemade buns and cookies. He smiled. "Hello, what can I do for ya?" he asked as he rested his chin on his palm. He gave her a smile that was heart melting to any fan girl.

Sakura gave him a stupid grin. "I would like to buy that deer figurine in the window please" she said as she gestured towards the small display case. The boy's eyes deepened in interest. "Oh really? Well I suppose I can do that for you. Buying it for a gift?" he asked, still giving her a small smile.

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Yes for my mother. I worked really hard to earn my shopping money so I hope whatever I buy pleases my family and friends" Sakura said happily. She wasn't the least bit worried.

The boy nodded. "Okay one moment I'll get it for you" he said as he turned his back towards her. While he was turned around sakura gazed at all the other things that were for sale. A small stuffed animal grabbed at her heart but she resisted easily. "Okay…got the keys" he said as he walked around the counter and towards the display case. He stuck the key in and turned it until it clicked.

He grabbed the figurine gently and handed it to Sakura. "Would you like it wrapped or just the way it is?" he asked in a business like manner. Sakura nodded. "Yes please. Do you have a pretty blue wrapping paper? Blue is my mother's favorite color"

"Hmm. Let me see, one second…" he said as he bent down to look under the shelves of bakery goods. "Um. Yes. Yes we do have blue wrapping paper" he said as he looked over his shoulder at Sakura. He offered her a small wink that made sakura swoon. He was really good looking,

Black hair and light blue eyes. He was taller then her only by a few inches, maybe the same height as Naruto or Sasuke. But he was a smaller build and wore glasses, but he was a friendly kind of guy anyway. He wrapped it with precise. "There you go ma'am" he said as he handed the small wrapped bow to her.

Sakura glowed with happiness. "Thank you so much!" she said as she hurried out into the busy streets of Konoha. The boy turned back to the counter and walked into the back room.

-00-

"One more bowl! Come on!!!" Naruto protested loudly as he collapsed his face onto the counter of Irchiraku ramen shop. Five empty bowls sat beside him, along with two empty glasses. The chef gave Naruto a stern but friendly look. "You already got five free meals Naruto. If you want one more you're going to have to pay for it" He said as he turned back to chopping the fresh vegetables. Naruto moaned and protested some more until sakura walked in. "Hello Naruto-kun!" She said merrily as she sat down beside him. She looked at him for a minute, head resting on the counter. "What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Naruto looked up grudgingly at the chef and then back at Sakura. "The chef won't give me any more free meals for today….jerk" he finished his sentence with a loud growl. Sakura just laughed. "Well I've already done my shopping. I've bought your present, my mother's, Sasuke's, Lee's, Gaara's, Hinata's, Ino's, Chouji's, Shika's, and shino and kiba's" She said cheerfully as she listed off all the names. "Oh and I also bought Kakashi-sensei something as well" She added as she rested her palms on the surface of the bar.

Naruto sighed. "I have to go shopping for them too, including Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei" he said glumly as he pouted some more. Sakura smiled. "well I still have some money left over…would you like a bowl of ramen on me? BUT YOU HAVE TO PAY ME BACK! No more making promises you can't keep" she said sternly, pulling her girly wallet out of her purse.

Naruto's eyes watered again, he still blamed the cold air and snow. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He cried as he enveloped her in a bear hug. Sakura pushed down on his arms with great effort. "Naruto stop it or you won't get anything!" she cried. Despite her abusive mannerism, sakura was normally a nice person. She remembered when she absolutely hated Naruto when they were first teamed up with...sigh Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura fell into a dream as Sasuke entered her head.

Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, making Sakura jump back. "Naruto don't do that!" she cried as hit him on the head with her shopping bags. Naruto cringed but took the beating anyway. "Thank you for paying for me" he said as he slurped up the last bit of ramen. Sakura nodded. "Well I should be going home for dinner, mother will be wondering where I've run off to" she said, crossing her index finger with her middle finger. She smiled and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" she said, blushing slightly. Naruto furrowed his brow slightly. 'Why did she blush?' he wondered as he too stood. "I need a stretch" he said as he held both hands above his head. Sakura grinned and chuckled softly. "See you tomorrow" Naruto nodded. "Yepp see ya!" he said as he went back to harassing the chef.

-00-

Sakura felt faint and a little light headed as she walked down the narrow side walk. She had been running around all day and her energy had just dropped to below negative one. Her stomach felt awful as she held her head. She had started feeling this way for about two days now but she was too determined to buy presents that she forgot to care for herself. She passed by a dark alley and the smell of Urine got to her. She doubled over and fell to her knees. Her stomach pumped the food up her throat and out of her mouth. She gagged heavily, throwing up her meal every five seconds. Her stomach ached from flexing too hard. She couldn't stop it. It kept spewing and spewing out of her mouth, the smell making her gag even more. Her head pulsed with over flowing blood, making her headache accelerate into a throbbing migraine. She felt light headed and over heated. She collapsed in the snow, her body too exhausted to carry her home.

-00-

Naruto was walking back from Irchiraku ramen shop after a half a dozen bowls of steamy ramen. Naruto sighed and rubbed his stomach. "Man that was good" he said as he grinned to himself. He was turning the corner when suddenly a drunken man from a dark alley way came pummeling towards him. The man swung a heavy arm but missed Naruto by inches.

Naruto gave a hard blow to the man's face. Hitting him in multiple places. The man threw Naruto off. "So much for that goof" he growled as he centered in on Naruto. Naruto got up, his leg aching from hitting the wall so hard.

"Hey bastard, who do you think you are? Handling cooler guys like me like that? Get the hell off of me or I'll pulverize you" he warned as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

The man let out a loud laugh, "I'm twice the size of you, you little dork" he growled. Naruto smirked. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" he quipped as he came at the man again, this time sending heavy blows to the stomach and face. The man doubled over in pain and fought back, tearing Naruto's head plate off and sending it towards the sidewalk.

"Fnn. BASTARD!" Naruto's voice was muffled by the man's heavy leather jacket. Naruto shoved the man into the dumpster, sending both man and container flying against the alley wall. He kicked the man twice in the head and once in the stomach, making him moan in pain. Naruto panted heavily as he softly kicked the man's out reached hand. "He's out" he breathed through pants.

Naruto was about to leave the scene when he saw a figure lying beside a bin of garbage. He came closer to see if the person was alright and if they needed something. He cautiously walked up to the crumpled body and bent down.

His eyes widened in intense concern when he recognized Sakura's pink hair. Snow was covering most of her boy so it was hard to tell whether it was her or some other person. But Naruto, being a big fan of Sakura, knew instantly it was her. He picked her up and rested her head on his knees. "Sakura-Chan wake up…" he said as he shook her lightly. He noticed blood and a few odd colors in the corner of her mouth.

His eyes lifted up and gazed out towards the empty streets. He turned his attention back down to sakura as he brushed a few strands of pink hair away from her eyes. He grazed her forehead as he did this. He pulled back quickly as if he had been scalded. "Holy shit her fever is really high. She must have been out here for a long time…I better get her back home" He said worriedly as he picked her up carefully.

Since Sakura had moved out of her mothers' place, Naruto decided he would take her to his. He bent down, still holding sakura, and picked up his head plate. He had taken his own jacket off and covered sakura with it. So now he had to stuff the head plate into his pants pocket, which was very uncomfortable.

"Her presents! Damn…" he said. He looked back and saw all of them in a neat little pile as if they were placed there on purpose. "He walked back and picked them up. They were surprisingly heavy. "Women…" he said under his breath. Now he was carrying an unconscious girl, six bags, and a head plate stuffed in his pocket. Naruto struggled most of the way, trying to be gentle with sakura while trying to hold onto the gifts.

He walked down the road, the street lights making the snow glisten beneath it. He gazed around at the empty board walks and the darkened shops.

It was a little bit after eight now and the sun had set about a half an hour ago. It was dark and cold and Naruto was anxious to get home. He walked past lots of dark alleys that made his guard accelerate. He stared down at Sakura, making sure she didn't look too cold. Her lips were a bluish hue, making Naruto worry even more.

He came towards the street he lived on. He remembered many times He, Sasuke, and sakura had run down the street to ward off trouble. He smiled to himself as he remembered those days. 'Good times' he thought as he turned the corner.

The fence beside him was covered in snow. Naruto brushed some off of the top of one of the pillars and molded it up into a small ball. He placed it over his eyebrow where the large man had hit him. It throbbed like crazy but the snow had relieved some of the pain.

He finally got to the door of his apartment. "Finally" he breathed as he grabbed his keys out and placed them into the slot. It clicked, telling him the door was unlocked. He pulled the door open and held it with his foot. He walked in, taking the key out and locking the door once more.

He climbed up the stairs. He was on the top floor, which made his muscles ache. Carrying about a hundred and thirty pounds more was hard work but he managed to get all the way to his apartment.

He turned the key and opened the door. He flicked the lights on, making the room light up in a yellow glow. The couches were covered with blankets and pillows, making it easier for Naruto to gently put sakura down.

He settled her onto the couch and placed a pillow under her head. He grabbed the olive green blanket off of the other couch and covered her in it. H. "There, you should be warm enough" he said softly, brushing a strand of light pink hair off of the corner of her mouth.

He looked at her for a long time. He placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had earned a cold for being exposed to the snow and freezing air.

Indeed she had earned a high fever. He trotted into the bathroom down the hall and pulled the drawer of the tall cabinet open. There were yellow and white cloths folded neatly in a row. He grabbed a yellow one and ran it under cool water.

He padded back into his living room and found his way to sakura. He placed the cold cloth on her forehead and brought the blanket up to her chin. "Have a good sleep sakura-Chan" he said quietly as he went into his own room.

He closed the door and started to undress. He took off his wet shirt and pants and changed into his flannel blue pajamas. He yawned as he stretched his hands above his head and flopped down onto the bed. "Mmm...Warm" he said with a loud yawn. He was utterly tired and wanted to sleep right away. He closed his eyes and dropped his head onto his pillow and fell asleep instantly.

-00-

The morning was dark and snowy when Sakura woke up. She felt faint and stuffy and her limbs and back ached. Chills ran up her spine even though she felt really hot. She almost gagged as she tasted her own morning breath. "Eew..." she croaked. Her voice was hoarse and dry as if she had not touched water for a week.

She slowly sat up, oh it hurt to even move. She cringed as she finally opened her eyes. She looked around the strange room. It was a faint yellow white with cleanliness to it. She wondered where she was as she gazed around the room.

Her eyes fell to the window that was half covered in snow. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter and got up. Her legs wobbled as she faltered, almost collapsing onto the ground.

"Ehhh" she whimpered as she moved towards the hallway. She saw two doors. One was open and showed the bathroom and one was closed. She cocked her head (which sent a searing pain down her spine) in wonder as she turned the knob. She opened the door gingerly, uncertain whether or not she should. She walked in, blanket dragging behind her.

The room was dark and the blinds were shut. She looked in and saw a bed. A lump was curled up in the blanket snoring away. Sakura inched closer to see who it was.

She looked down and saw the blonde hair. Her eyes widened in a worried realization. 'Naruto…why am I at his house? Why do I feel so sick? My stomach hurts...' Sakura started crying, the tears hitting Naruto's cheek. Naruto mumbled and opened on eye.

Naruto looked up and saw sakura crying above him. The coldness of the tears woke Naruto up. He was a little ticked off because he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few weeks.

"I was sleeping!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he cried as he glared in her direction. Naruto's expression softened and she started to sniffle. "Can I sleep here with you? I don't feel good. I feel as if I'm going to die…it hurts so badly " she asked softly. Naruto nodded faintly, still quite startled.

The next thing Naruto knew Sakura was hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. He awkwardly hugged her back and patted her. "I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to go shopping for the rest of my friends…I- I….Naruto-kun! " She was sobbing so hard her shoulders shook. She coughed between sobs, making Naruto hug her tighter. "You have a fever Calm down or something." He said softly as she clutched the back of his shirt tightly, as if afraid to let go.

"Hold me tightly and don't let go for a long time" she whimpered. Naruto did as he was ordered. He held onto her tightly, leaning his body towards hers and resting his head on her shoulder. He held her for a long time. He felt his eye lids drop, sleep was coming to him. Sakura was still sniffling away as he fell asleep on her shoulder, comforting her and hugging her tightly as she had ordered.

-00-

Naruto awoke to the warmth of an arm wrapped around his waist. He was bundled up in his heavy duvet blanket, comfortable and not wanting to awake. He glanced over beside him and saw sakura snuggly cuddled against him, sleeping peacefully as she clutched his arm.

He smiled and decided he would let her sleep for a while longer. He started to get up but sakura grabbed his arm and pinned him back down. "Please don't leave me" she whispered hoarsely. Naruto could feel the illness in her voice. "Okay. I promise I won't" he replied back in a soothing voice.

-00-

Sakura awoke in Naruto's bed alone. It was noon and she didn't want to get up. She smelt coffee and the scent of broth. She looked around feverishly as she pulled the blankets in tighter around her body. A knock on the door startled her, making her yelp. "It's just me, Naruto" the voice called through the door.

Sakura shook and brought the blanket up to her chin. "O-okay come in…" she said softly. Naruto entered the room with a tray complete with Yakisoba, a glass of hot coco and a freshly baked bun. "Here, you gotta eat to get better" he said as he set the tray down on the table beside her. Sakura smiled and thanked him. She wasn't sure if she could ever recover from that terrible night. But she would try for Naruto's sake.

-00-

It was two weeks after Sakura's horrible fever. Sakura was feeling much better now and she wasn't as afraid as she had been the previous week. Naruto came by every day to check on her and to keep her company. It was almost Christmas, just another week.

"Sakura-Chan Christmas is coming soon!" Ino said as she walked up to Sakura with a small wrapped box in her hands. She handed it to sakura who was bending over a display case in Ino's parent's flower shop. She was thinking about Naruto and if she should buy him a couple of spring daisies. "Oh. Thanks Ino" she said softly, taking it from her old friend and rival.

Ino smiled and shrugged. "You gave me one so why not give you one back? It is Christmas after all" She said as she turned and quickly walked back and behind the counter.

Sakura smiled to herself as she chopped some flowers down and brought them to the desk. Ino looked at her with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Are those for Sasuke?" she asked slowly.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "No, they're for Naruto. He keeps visiting me and I guess I should thank him" Sakura replied without any smugness. Ino looked taken aback. "Oh…yeah" she said softly. Even Ino didn't protest.

Sakura paid for the flowers and told her friend goodbye. Ino waved as sakura pushed the door and walked out onto the cold busy streets of Konoha. Sakura passed by Irchiraku and thought about Naruto. 'Hmm. I should go see if he's in there' she thought as she turned around and headed back to Irchiraku.

She lifted up one of the flaps and saw the tall blonde leaned over a bowl of ramen. "Great Ramen Chef! Serve me up another one!" Naruto said cheerfully. The chef screamed of something about going bankrupt. Sakura giggled softly and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto jumped in fright as he turned around and started to tear a strip out of her. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THI8NK YOU ARE SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!?!?! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD'VE BEEN EATING RAMEN AND YOU COULD'VE MADE ME CHOKE ON IT! THEN HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?! DON'T FREAKING STARTLE ME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!" He shouted irritably.

Sakura could only stand there and laugh. "Naruto-kun... You shouldn't yell at a pretty girl like that" said the chef sternly as he gave a smile to Sakura. Sakura blushed and twirled her hair between her fingers.

Naruto's expression softened as he realized sakura standing there, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Ehehehe….Sorry Sakura-Chan…" he said weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura chuckled as she stared at the light pink hue on Naruto's face. "It's fine. Here, these are for you" she said as her face started to burn up.

Naruto looked surprised as he grabbed the bundle of flowers gingerly. "For-for me?" he asked softly. He was asking himself more then anything. 'How come she's being so much nicer then she usually is?' Naruto asked himself with deep thought. Sakura took his hand and brought it up to her collar bone. "Thank you Naruto-kun for taking care of my fever!" she said brightly. It was clear that she was blushing and Naruto could even tell for once. He felt important now that Sakura had finally noticed him.

"Y-yeah no problem" he said faintly as she smiled cheerfully at him. Naruto felt light on his feet the whole day through. He had thought about Christmas and how sakura had bought everyone she cared for presents. "I should buy someone a present too" he said thoughtfully as he left Irchiraku with another stack of empty unpaid ramen bowls. His wallet was stuffed with cash since he rarely paid for his meals.

He shrugged and decided he would look around in some of the shops for presents for a couple of friends. So far he had bought Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, and Iruka-sensei something but not Sakura. He bought small gifts for his guy friends but he thought he should get something great and memorable for sakura since she had got him a present and some flowers.

"Hmm…" he was passing an all women's shop while he was still contemplating what he should buy for Sakura. "Maybe candles? No she'd hate that" he said as he furrowed his brow in deep thought. He looked up and saw the door to the shop. "Hmm…maybe I can find something in here" he said as the lights in his head literally flickered on. He opened the door and bravely walked in. It took a lot of guts to walk into an all women's store if you were a guy.

He looked at all the silky lingerie hanging from the pegs on the walls. Naruto was blushing as he looked at all the crazy costumes hanging on the walls. He shook his head and walked bravely towards the counter. "Um, Um, Um, e-e-excuse me…Ma'am? I-I-I n-need your help because I need to buy a present…." He mumbled.

He could feel the blood rush up to his face in nervousness. He had never been good at deciding what to buy other people. He had gotten help from all the other shop keepers to pick out his friends and teachers' presents. However, he didn't need anyone's help when it came to picking out Kakashi-sensei's present.

The stern middle aged lady looked down at him with an amused smile. "Shopping for one of your little girl friends?" she asked cheerfully. She was giving him a look that totally read "I want you badly". He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck (He did this a lot when he was nervous) lightly. "Y-yeah…I just don't know what to get her I mean…what's a girl supposed ta like?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. The lady let out a hearty laugh.

"I can help you with that!" she said brightly. "Hmm…we have a wide variety of Mrs. Claus costumes…very entertaining. We have bunny costumes…and not the Easter bunny kinds" she said with a wink. "Also we just got a new shipment of…Ehem...Bondage ropes…" she said seductively. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. "I-no! No I can't get Sakura-Chan that kind of stuff! She would kill me!" he said with slight fear. He hated it when Sakura was angry with him.

The lady smiled politely. "Oh…so you guys haven't…I see. Not into the big kid stuff yet Hm?" she said with a low seductive voice. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Well err… I-I better get going…not exactly the place I'm supposed to be at…at this age" he mumbled. He didn't get sakura a present good enough for her but Naruto was more concerned about getting away from the pervy old lady.

'Jeeze talk about a female Jiraiya' He thought, rolling his eyes to himself. The lady gave him a seductive smile. "Okay sweet heart, come by anytime" she said sweetly, winking at him all the while. Naruto gave her a look of pure terror and quickly backed out onto the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I need to steer clear of that shop for awhile…" Naruto was walking on the boardwalk past all the shops. He had never been so terrified then he had been just moments ago. 'Why do all the _older_ women hit on me?' Naruto thought unhappily as he was passing a vintage comic store.

He was walking past a small gift shop that displayed many gifts for _all_ genders and ages. Naruto's eyes lit up as he pressed his face against the display window of the shop. He grinned excitedly, rubbing his palms together eagerly. He spotted a long silver necklace with green jewels encrypted between the braided chain. It sparkled and shimmered beneath the lights in the window. He knew sakura would like it.

He straightened up and walked into the store calmly, but it was obvious that he was eager to buy that necklace. He just walked in when another boy pushed past him and went up to the counter. "Hey, can I get some service here?" the boy asked rudely, ringing the small bell impatiently.

A young boy about Naruto's age walked out from the back room. "Yes, and please you only have to ring the bell once" the young man said politely. The boy with brown hair and blue eyes sniggered. "I can do what I want! I'm superior and you know it" he said arrogantly. Naruto growled under his breath as he watched the boy carry on in an ignorant mannerism. He cracked his knuckles, resisting temptation to throw the glass vase beside him at the boy.

"I want that necklace in the display window." The boy said with a rotten smile. The young man behind the counter nodded with a glare. Naruto's eyes widened. "There is no way that I'm going to let a slime ball like you get that necklace!!" he declared loudly. Both of the boys turned and stared at Naruto as if he was insane.

"Yeah right someone like you couldn't afford a nice piece like that" He said smugly, running his fingers through his lustrous brown locks. Naruto growled "Oh yeah? I bet I can. And I'm pretty sure that it'd be better purchased by someone with manners too" he retorted back.

The boy laughed rudely. "Haha, I've never been insulted by trash before" he said as he slapped his knee. Naruto felt his hairs p[prickle with irritancy. "Oh shut up. You think you're all that! Well guess what buddy? You're not even close to being all that. Because I am" he said cockily as he stretched his arm out and gave the boy a "peace" sign.

The boy laughed and turned back to the cashier. "Go get it you idiot. Don't just stand there all day" He said as he picked up a pen and flung it at him. The boy glared at him with great loathing. "Young man, you said you wanted to purchase the necklace did you not?" He asked, inclining his neck far enough to look at Naruto with a questioning expression. Naruto smiled brightly. "Uh yeah I did!" he said gleefully.

The rude boy slammed his fist on the glass shield of the counter with a big sneer. "_Excuse me?_ I asked for it first!" he said loudly as he turned and glared at Naruto. The boy behind the counter laughed heartily despite the rotten mood he was in. "I don't sell my treasured items to heartless little worms like you. This guy here though, he didn't do anything to piss me off, so he can buy the necklace" he explained smugly to the boy.

The boy looked constipated as his face turned a bright shade of red. He was stuttering with unintelligible words. "He does NOT DESERVE THAT FREAKING NECKLACE!" the boy yelled as he gripped the counter tightly. The young man sighed and walked over to the display case. He took the keys out of his pocket and turned them into the lock.

He bent down and handed the necklace to Naruto with a bright smile on his face. "Here you go sir. Would you like it wrapped or the way it is?" he asked politely. Naruto glanced down at the necklace. "Wouldn't it be hard to wrap?" he asked innocently. The young man let out a hearty laugh. "Haha no, I'll just put it in a box" he said as he took the necklace from Naruto.

The tomato boy looked as if he were going to explode. He dropped to the floor and started kicking and screaming as if he were a six year old boy. Naruto couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He had never seen such a sight as funny as this. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I ASKED FOR IT FIRST! IT ISN'T FAIR AT ALL! IT ISN'T I TELL YOU! WHERE IS ALL THE JUSTICE? IT ISN'T FAIR IT ISN'T FAIR IT ISN'T FAIR!!!" was all that could be heard in the shop.

The young man stepped over the temperamental boy and behind the counter. He bent down and grabbed a pretty red wrapping with glistening white snow flakes decorating it. "Is this a good paper to wrap the box with?" The young man asked. Naruto nodded as he stifled his laughter.

The young man handed the box to Naruto and thanked him between gasps of laughter. "H-Have a nice day sir" The cashier said as Naruto pulled the door open and walked out towards other shops. Naruto was still laughing when he stopped in his tracks. "Damn! I still have to get something for Gaara, Lee, Hinata, and Ino…damn" he said as he turned back towards the shop of everything.

He opened the door again but this time it was quiet all for except the slow melody of "jingle bell rock". The whining boy left and the owner must have been in the back. Naruto looked around at all the shelves covered with a wide variety of things. He spotted a small stuffed teddy bear that was a bright baby blue with fuzzy fur.

Naruto knew Hinata would like that. He grabbed that instantly. He also spotted a self guide book to being "the legendary Taijitsu master" which he knew Lee would obviously adore. He grabbed that as well. "Hmm…something for Gaara and Ino…" he said to himself as he brought his index finger to his lips thoughtfully.

He was looking around the top shelves when he spotted a large novel about the sand village. It was based upon the history of the legendary village. "Nah…He'd probably dump sand all over my head" He said as he carried on, strolling down the aisles slowly. He glanced up and down but saw nothing that Gaara would like.

Finally he came across a tall lantern that was circular and interesting looking. "Hmm…" he said as he flicked the switch on. Slowly the inner body of the lantern turned, slowly at first but then gradually picking up speed.

Naruto watched as an eerie melody played softly from the lantern. He saw small figurines inside, standing in front of what seemed like the sand village. Sand started swirling inside of the lantern, making Naruto's jaw drop in awe. "Gaara would freak" He said coolly as he grabbed it.

"Now for Ino. It's kind of obvious that she's really girly. So maybe I should buy her a bracelet of something" He said to himself as he strolled down the aisles. He spotted a rack of jewelry near the counter. He made his way towards it, looking at all the shimmery silver and gold.

He saw a gold bracelet with small pink flowers dangling form it. It seemed to be a charm bracelet of some sort. He thought of Ino and how she owned a flower shop. He grinned when he knew he was finished all of his shopping. "Now I know what store to come to whenever I need something" he said as he placed all of his items on the counter.

He rang the bell once and waited patiently. The young man came out of the back room and smiled at him. "Let me guess, you forgot a few people on your list?" he asked. Naruto nodded as he took out his wallet. He looked up into the young man's face, staring at his wire rimmed glasses. "How much?" he asked, still staring at the boy.

The boy's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, I have to ring them in. One moment please" he said as he grabbed the book, the lantern, and the bracelet and rung them in. He smiled softly. "Would you like them wrapped?" He asked, leaning on the palm of his hand. Naruto nodded. "I don't care what kind of paper either, whatever works is fine" he told the man as he bent down to grab the paper.

He wrapped it quickly and expertly and handed them to Naruto. "That comes to a total of twenty thousand yen" he said, smiling brightly. Naruto almost died. "W-what?" he asked a sif he had heard incorrectly. "Twenty thousand yen please" the young man repeated, holding his hand out.

Naruto sighed and reached into his wallet. He grabbed exactly twenty thousand and handed it over to the man. "Great I have enough for one bowl of ramen" he said as he rolled his eyes. He turned and gave a bleak smile to the cashier. "have a nice day" the man said politely as Naruto slumped away.

-00-

It was only four days from Christmas and Naruto was eager to open Sakura's present. So far he had got presents from Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and all the others except Gaara, who never gave presents to anyone because he had a hard time picking things out.

Naruto was walking down the board walk to kill time until his training started. He looked into many of the shops, browsing about and observing some potential gifts he could have bought Sakura instead. He grinned as he passed the sniveling boy from the other day in the shop.

The boy glared at him and pushed passed him with an air of arrogance. "Jerk" Naruto said under his breath. He kept walking until a low seductive voice called out to him. "Oh, it's the handsome young man that came into my shop the other day" The old lady said as she stroked Naruto's arm soothingly. Naruto pulled back and shifted his eyes around his surroundings. "I have to go" he said hastily as he sped off towards a different shop.

"That was…the creepiest thing that happened to me today" he said as he looked over his shoulder to see if the old lady had disappeared. He made his way to a small coffee shop and sat down at on of the outside tables. He let out a contented sigh. He grabbed a newspaper from the stand and started to read it. "Hey Naruto" came a voice from behind him. He blushed and grinned to himself. It was Sakura clearly.

He turned, the stupid grin still pasted on his face. "Hey Sakura-Chan" he said brightly and stood up. She smiled and cocked her head slightly. "What's up? Are you going to training today?" she asked. Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah of course, you should know by now that I always go Sakura-Chan" he said as he grabbed his shopping bags.

"Oh, what's all that?" she asked, pointing at the bags. Naruto grinned widely. "It's Christmas presents!" he said cheerfully. His expression softened to a mild realization. He bent down and was searching through his bags. "Here, merry Christmas" he said softly as his face grew hot and his palms became clammy.

He handed her the red wrapped bow as he offered her a soft smile. Sakura's eyes welled with tears. "Naruto-kun you didn't have to!" she said, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. Naruto smiled. "Okay then I guess I could return it" he said jokingly. Sakura laughed and grabbed it before he could put it back in the bag. "No way are you returning it! That's so nice of you Naruto. You're the first boy to give me a present so far!" she said as she blushed for Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahaha, it really isn't a big deal-"he said modestly as he was cut off by a tight hug from sakura. His face turned bright red as he hugged her back. "Uh…" He was smitten, completely and utterly smitten by Sakura.

"Well I have to go and see Ino at her flower shop" she said brightly as she pulled away from Naruto. Naruto smiled. "I'll come with you, I bought her a present too" He said as they started walking off towards Ino's parents' shop. "So…what are you doing for Christmas break?" Sakura asked, glancing up at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto grinned and pulled his head plate slightly down. "I don't know yet. I'm probably just going to go down to Irchiraku and visit chef of something…I don't really have anything special to do he said lightly as he watched the snow fall around them. Sakura's eyes were filled with thoughtfulness for a moment and then something inside of her clicked.

"Well if you're not doing anything on Christmas day…maybe you can come over and we can unwrap presents together. I know it's supposed to be family only but mother likes you a lot so I'm sure she won't mind" She said as she watched him carefully, hoping to see a positive reaction from him.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he turned his head and gazed down at sakura with his light blue eyes. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Are you serious? You…you want me to come to your house?" Sakura smiled and nodded once more, taking Naruto's hand this time. Naruto blushed and turned his gaze to the small shops.

If sakura noticed she didn't show it. She smiled and held on to his hand lightly as if it wasn't any stranger then the creepy old lady in the women's shop. Naruto didn't pull back for her sake and his safety; instead he laced his fingers between hers as they walked down the narrow busy streets of Konoha.

They turned the corner and found their way to Ino's flower shop. Naruto pulled the door open and waited for Sakura to enter. She smiled and lightly thanked him. Naruto nodded silently. He hadn't spoken a word almost the whole walk to the shop, but sakura was fine with that obviously, her big dopey smile of a faint fan girl was clear to everyone that she liked Naruto, everyone noticed except the big idiot himself.

"Hi Ino" Sakura said brightly. Ino was resting her head on her folded arms, half asleep because business was slow and Ino barely had any energy left from her training earlier that day. Ino looked up sleepily like a pampered cat that didn't care for anyone but herself. "Hi. What's up?" she said lazily, stretching her arms above her head. Sakura smiled and Naruto stepped up beside her.

Ino looked at Naruto with a slightly disgruntled expression. "Nice clothes… "She said quietly, silently laughing at Naruto. Sakura frowned at her. "Be nice Ino, he came here to give you your present" she scolded softly. Ino blushed and turned her nose up. "So he didn't have to" she said arrogantly.

Sakura was about to go over to Ino and pulverize her but she felt a quick arm embrace her wrist. "Don't" Naruto said softly, staring into her green eyes with a stern expression. Sakura blushed and nodded in silent agreement. Naruto stepped forward and gave a small smile to Ino.

"Happy holidays Ino-Chan" he said merrily despite her crippling stare she gave him. "Yeah you too" she mumbled. She was always judging people on their appearances. Naruto bent down and started rummaging through hi shopping bags. He remembered Ino's present was the one wrapped in bright red with small snow flakes and topped off with a white bow. He smiled as he lifted his eyes up at Ino.

"Here, I got this for you. But apparently you can't open it until Christmas…or else it'll go bad or something…" Naruto rambled on, telling Ino not to open it or do anything with it. Sakura furrowed her brow in a slightly jealous manner, irritated that Ino was getting Naruto's attention when Naruto clearly liked her. "Naruto-kun I think we should be going. Ichiraku is just a while away...and I'll treat you if you want-"Sakura was stopped in mid sentence.

Ino smiled at Naruto brightly and hugged him in a long affectionate hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun! That's so sweet of you...Buying me a present" she said sweetly. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched Ino butter Naruto up and hook him onto her thumb.

'Naruto doesn't even like her. Who could like a pig like her anyway? Naruto likes me, not her' she thought angrily. Sakura walked up to the hugging duo and peeled Ino's arms off of Naruto's neck. Naruto was faint and blushing like crazy. Sakura felt her anger boil over the pot, ready to scald the next person to step in her way. "COME ON…err…Naruto…let's go eat" she said through gritted teeth as she watched Ino smirk at her with a satisfactory glance. She felt like pounding Ino's perfect face and hurting her like there was no tomorrow.

Ino pulled on Naruto's sleeve. "Come by later Naruto-kun, I'll have your present by then, and we can have a nice dinner and just hang out at my house after" Ino said seductively. Naruto's face was drowned with over heated blood. His face was as red as a tomato. Sakura could feel the hair on her arms prickle in simmering fury, ready to kill.

"Sorry Ino but I already invited Naruto over for dinner at my house. Mother has it all planned" Sakura said through gritted teeth. 'I have to keep myself composed' she thought determinedly. Ino glared at her, temporarily forgetting about Naruto. "Don't be mad because he likes me better billboard girl" she said nastily, flipping her bangs around so they were out of her eye.

Naruto fell to the floor, totally overwhelmed by both attractive girls fighting over him. 'Wow…this is so cool! Sakura-Chan fighting for me!! And Ino is too! Ehehehe hehe' His eyes were spinning, he watched the small birds rotate around his head. "Naruto-kun!" they both cried as they dived for him, piling over him with a heavy impact.

"Neh-Neh…..Neh.." Naruto couldn't breath. Their weight on top of his chest pressured his rib cage, making it harder to breathe every second. He had to push his limits in order to breath, Soon he saw everything turn black.

"Naruto-kun! Look what you did pig nose!!"

"Look what I did?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAD TO GO AND JUMP ON HIM!!"

"Naruto-kun! Wake up!"

"It's because you're fat and your weight was too much"

"EXCUSE ME MISS SNOBBY PIG!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Both girls turned and saw Naruto sit up. His face was a bright feverish red and it looked as if he had just gotten out of a three week cold. They went after him at the same time, pummeling him to the floor once again. Naruto groaned and the girls started to argue.

"See what you did? You and your big forehead" said Ino ignorantly. Sakura just stuck out her tongue. She bent down and gently pulled the unconscious Naruto onto her lap. "He's totally out of it. I think we may have knocked the air out of him" Sakura said quietly. She brushed the hair off of his forehead and caressed his cheek soothingly. "He's also burning up, but I'm sure it isn't a fever" she said with a small chuckle.

Ino looked at her and then at Naruto. 'I thought she liked Sasuke? Well she can't have both boys. So I'm going after Sasuke, he's a total babe' she thought. Sakura looked up at Ino and could swear there were two hearts to replace Ino's eyes. She shook her head and turned back to tend to Naruto. 'She thinks she's all that! Well she isn't. She goes after every guy I like….and it isn't fair that they always pick her over me'

Sakura was having resentful thoughts towards Ino until Naruto finally came around. She smiled down at him when he opened his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay now" she said cheerfully but soft enough to make sure his head didn't throb anymore. Naruto looked at her with a tired gaze. His eyes were glazed over like he was in a trance.

"S-a-k-u-r-a…Ch-a-n?" he asked sleepily. Sakura nodded. "Yepp it's me," she said. She bent down lower to his ear. "Don't worry I wouldn't let Ino pig touch you" she whispered through gritted teeth as she cast a loathing glance at Ino who was now bored and was sitting behind the counter.

Naruto grinned. "Can we go to Ichiraku now…Sakura?" he asked, looking hopeful. Sakura laughed. "Yeah let's get going" she said as she placed her hands in his and helped him up. Sakura blushed and so did Naruto. "Thanks Sakura-Chan" he said indifferently.

She nodded. "No problem" she said, cocking her head. Ino came around the corner and gently grabbed Naruto's hand. "Are you okay now Naruto-kun?" she asked soothingly. Naruto nodded distractedly.

Sakura gave her a warning glance. "We have to go now Ino pi-….Ino, so we'll see you later" she said, dragging Naruto out of the doors and onto the snowy streets.

Ino protested but then slumped back to her counter. "Stupid sakura… You can have Naruto, I'll have the first prize…Sasuke-kun!" she squealed excitedly. Ino was fiddling with a small daisy for the remainder of her work shift when she remembered the present Naruto bought her.

She smiled mischievously. 'Should I open it right now?' she asked herself as she held the small wrapped box. She looked around the room to check if her parents were clear out of sight.

Ino carefully unwrapped the box, eager to see what kind of a dumb thing Naruto had bought her. Something in the back of her mind told her to stop immediately. Ino froze her fingers beneath the wrapping paper.

She set it down, pushing the tape gently back onto the paper. She frowned and slumped down on the counter and closed her eyes. 'I guess I can wait' she thought as she fell into a small nap.

-00-

Sakura was still holding Naruto's hand absent mindedly. Naruto was red as a tomato as they walked down the sidewalks past the small shops and café's. "Auno….Sakura-Chan, were you serious about having me over for Christmas…" he mumbled softly as he glanced down at her.

Sakura looked up and smiled. He wasn't all that taller then her but she would have to tilt her head a little to see his sharp blue eyes. "Naruto-kun…" she breathed softly, Naruto quirked a brow. He looked down at her with a questioning glance. Her cheeks were flushed, a small shade of red appeared on her face.

Sakura swooned. 'His eyes, he looks so much hotter then before..I never noticed…' she said as she kept her eyes on his. Naruto offered a goofy smile. "Sakura-Chan, are you gonna treat me to ramen?" he asked eagerly.

Sakura's eyes turned into tiny slits of anger. "NARUTO YOU JUST RUINED THE WHOEL THING! I SHOULD BEAT YOU RIGHT HERE!!! But I won't because you're too cute-"she caught herself a little too late. Naruto's eyes went big. He ripped his hand from hers, making sakura cry out in surprise. "S-Sakura-Chan?!" He asked bewilderedly. Sakura turned a bright shade of red, sweat streaming down her forehead. "I didn't mean to say that…no…Ehh" she said helplessly. Naruto was still a little weird, but his expression softened. "Don't worry about it" he said with a laid back expression. Sakura stopped moping and let the muscles in her face relax.

Through the whole walk there, both were silent. Naruto was thinking about girls, the many of them that were his best friends…but none of them actually liked him as something more .(except Hinata but he's too thick headed to notice it) 'I have Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Temari….but none of them like me…well I wouldn't really care if Temari did, she isn't really pretty, but the other girls are…especially Sakura-Chan…stupid Sasuke, just once I'd like to have all the girls like me' he said as he stuffed his hands grouchily into his pockets.

Sakura looked up at Naruto. He looked angry for some reason and she was quite disturbed by it. ''Naruto-kun?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder softly. Naruto looked up and gave sakura a big smile. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto blushed but quickly gathered up his composure. "No, I just think too much Ehehehe" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura smiled and they kept walking.

They finally reached Naruto's favorite place. The chef gave a hearty slap on the back for Naruto and a polite smile for sakura. She returned it. "So I take it the lady's paying?" asked the chef. Naruto blushed and mumbled "yes" to the chef, whose back was turned to them. Naruto slumped down, suddenly his mood had gone from one thousand to maybe a negative five.

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was resting his chin on his folded arms. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were lowered to the counter. 'He looks upset…hmm I wonder why? Naruto-kun…' she thought with a small frown.

She got up and snuck up behind him. Quickly she covered his eyes. Naruto jumped up and struggled. "WHAT THE- WHO IS THIS! SAKURA HELP DON'T JUST SIT THERE!! DO SOMETHING!!!" he screamed as he tried to pry Sakura's fingers off of his eyes.

Sakura laughed and went close to his ear. "It IS me Naruto-kun!" she whispered with a flirtatious tone. Naruto stopped and pried her fingers off of his eyes and turned around. His bright smile was enough to melt Sakura's heart. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and let out a loud laugh. "Sakura-Chan…" He protested though his smile was still glued to his face.

Sakura chuckled and stared at Naruto for a moment. "Naruto-kun, you look so grouchy" she said with an exaggerated pout. Naruto blushed and lowered his eyes to the table.

Sakura took his hand away from his chin, making his head hit the table. Naruto gave her a resentful glare. Sakura felt the small glass pieces of her heart crack. 'Did I do something to offend him?' she thought as he turned his gaze towards the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura said softly. Naruto looked at her with a slight smile. "Neh?" it wasn't even a proper word but Sakura was going to continue. "Naruto…what's bothering you?" she asked as she grabbed his free hand and held it with her soft tiny ones.

Naruto blushed and turned his eyes away from hers. "It really isn't anything…" he said. But really, there was something. 'Christmas…hnm. Sakura doesn't have to bring me to her house because she feels she has to. I don't want it to be that way. Why can't people like me the way I am…instead of feeling sorry for me and having to oblige to treat me…' he thought bitterly.

Naruto had got the idea soon after sakura had got that look when he said that her present was his very first. He knew that look. Many people had gave him the look of pity or disgust. Christmas wasn't anything special to him, not at all. He could manage without all the happy faces.

Meanwhile, sakura was still holding his hand, patiently waiting for Naruto to explain. "Naru-kun, talk to me…stop being so damn negative! It's Christmas!" she cried as she lightly shook his hand. Naruto looked at her and gave a small smile. The fake smile wasn't good enough because his eyes were swimming with bitterness.

Sakura furrowed her brow in frustration. "NARUTO! TELL ME OR I WILL SERIOUSLY BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!!" she creamed with a fit of fury. Naruto cringed and waved his hands in front of her to protect his well being. "O-Okay sakura-Chan…don't hit..me" he said in a small voice.

Sakura smiled triumphantly. "Good. I don't want to see you so down. It isn't like you Naruto, and honestly I hate it" she said quietly as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Naruto smiled and looked at her pink hair. He smiled as he instantly thought of pink cotton candy.

Sakura looked up and caught Naruto staring at her with that dreamy look he used to get when they were younger. Sakura blushed but then pulled herself together. "now tell me" she said bluntly.

Naruto closed his eyes and offered a troubled sigh. "Fineee" he breathed out. Sakura nodded and gripped his hand tighter. She was trying to be as patient as she could. Naruto looked away but Sakura punched him in the back of the head, followed by her annoyed voice. "Look at me when you're going to talk okay?" Naruto nodded. He fidgeted for a little while, playing with the strings of his hood.

"Well…I don't get what's so great...About Christmas" he paused and looked away (sakura turned his head back) "And I don't get why people have to do nice things for me because they…because they feel bad for me. I'm not a helpless kid, I'm not weak and I'm not a wimp. I can live without Christmas; I have for the longest time. It isn't anything special to me"

Sakura looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Naruto looked at her with a serious expression. "And I hate it. I hate how people feel that they have to do something nice because 'I'm the orphan kid who's simple and dumb. I won't be able to make Hokage, no I'm going to end up simple and an average ninja' well they can go crawl back under a rock" he finished with the last part with a sharp stab directed indirectly to sakura. He didn't want her sympathy.

Sakura nodded. "I see. I can't imagine how it feels but I'll tell you something…I don't feel bad for you at all. I was surprised that you never had a Christmas to yourself before…so I wanted to let you into my celebrations. Naruto you know I don't feel bad for you…and somehow I get the feeling that you think I do…" she said softly.

Naruto felt worse then he had felt just moments ago. The realization hit him then. 'She really does like me for who I am. Though she has an odd way of showing it…but…she does show it none the less' he thought miserably to himself. Suddenly he felt Sakura's warm arms wrap around him, her cheek press against his shoulder.

"Spend Christmas break with me and my mother, you know she adores you. Though I have no idea why, but she does. And so you should just come with me, please?" she asked, smiling into his shoulder. She knew just how to butter him up, and that's exactly what she did.

Naruto blushed and stuttered a few times. "I- I …Hm. I don't. I don't know- yeah –y-yeah maybe- I might not –well I could…." His tongue seemed to be stuffed down his throat while he stared at Sakura with a stupid grin. Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright. I'm going to take that as a yes then?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Naruto nodded hastily; "Y-yeah…" he stretched his arms over his head and then let out a breath. Sakura offered a small smile. "Well aren't you going to order your meal dummy?" asked sakura, lightly punching him in the arm. Naruto grinned and picked up his chopsticks. Sakura lowered her eyes to the menu and ordered a bowl of Miso soup. Naruto didn't need to look at the menu to see what he desired.

"Okay, the usual for the big idiot and Miso soup for the lady!" called the chef over his shoulder to his young lady apprentice. Naruto made a distasteful face. "Miso soup sakura-Chan? You have weird tastes in things you know that?" he asked her, giving her an odd glance. Sakura puffed her cheeks out and let a small deep breath out. "Tell me about it" she said under her breath. She slumped down, her chin resting on her palm.

-00-

"Sasuke-kun!!" cried Ino as Sasuke walked into Ino's house. Ino was hosting a Christmas party for all her close friends a few days before Christmas. Her house was nicely decorated with red garland and pretty white tinsel and different colored ornaments. Sasuke looked at her with a small smirk. He didn't say anything when she tried to hug him. He simply walked away, avoiding all the female beings in the room.

Sakura was sitting with Hinata and Kiba, sipping on a soft drink and holding an anonymous gift that Ino had told everyone to bring. It was secret Santa after all. Kiba leaned forward, glancing at Hinata to make sure she was feeling comfortable. "Hinata-Chan…do you feel alright?" he asked. Hinata had not fully recovered from her long term illness but lately she had been feeling better.

Hinata smiled at him, he was the only one that could receive a full out smile, except maybe Naruto but Hinata had given up on him a long time ago. Sakura leaned forward and smiled politely at the both of them. "Are you two dating yet?" she asked innocently. Hinata blushed and Kiba made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "Neh… well I…" he couldn't finish. After all it was true.

Sakura clapped her hands. "Oh that's really cute" she said. Her eyes softened as a thought popped into her head. "Do you think Naruto is here now?" she asked. She glanced up at the tall spiral stair case that was draped with garland. Lots of people had shown up and half of them Sakura didn't even know. She spotted Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and….Sakura rolled her eyes, Sasuke, and Neji and Ten-Ten. Chouji was by himself at the food table…of course.

The door opened and sakura almost jolted out of her seat. "Hmm, you know I wouldn't doubt it if Sakura liked Naruto..." whispered Temari as sakura gently pushed past the people and towards the door. Naruto came in, covered in small amounts of snow. "Hey guys…uh…Merry Christmas!" he said, putting on a wide grin. Ino smiled and greeted him, hugging him extra long. Sakura glared and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Ino pulled away and went back to Sasuke, torturing the poor guy with her loud arrogant voice.

Shikamaru on the other hand couldn't keep his eyes off of his ex girlfriend. They had been dating for the past year and suddenly broke up when Sasuke came back to Konoha. He couldn't stand the guy and wanted to beat him to death if it weren't for his lack of ambition.

Suddenly the music started and Ino announced that everyone had to dance. Naruto blushed and stood there all alone. He had no one to dance with. Shikamaru and Temari paired up. Ino and Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba, Neji and Ten-Ten; they all had partners. Naruto was about to sit down with Lee, Gaara, Shino, and Chouji when Sakura grabbed his wrist and dragged him literally onto the dancing area. All of them were dancing, including random people that no one really knew.

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Isn't this the best Christmas party ever?" asked sakura loudly over the booming music. Naruto shrugged. "This is my first" he said with a cute grin. Sakura melted. "Awe you look so cute- ERR UH ONE SECOND!!!!" sakura yelled loudly. Her face turned a dark red. Naruto laughed at her despite the fact that he too had turned a bright shade of red.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled over the music. Sakura had left him and went to go to the refreshment table and grab another soft drink. Naruto had quickly caught up to her. "Sakura-Chan" he panted as he finally stepped up beside her. "Oww…damn girls and heels" he said under his breath as he rubbed his feet together.

Sakura's back was turned to him so he couldn't see the flushed color of blushing on her face. Naruto tapped her shoulder. "Sakura-Chan…" he breathed. Sakura didn't turn around. She nodded her head. "Naruto-kun…" she said indifferently. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought we were going to dance" he said as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

Sakura's eyes were glazed over as if she had just woken up from a week long sleep. "I…I can't. I have to go…just for a while. I don't feel good…" she said faintly. Suddenly she fell limp. Naruto quickly caught her and held her in his arms gently. He walked past the dancing people and up the stairs.

He carried her lightly without much effort. 'Hm. I knew she was blushing…but I didn't know it could cause someone to pass out like that' he thought to himself as he stared at the landing. He stepped up and looked around the small hallway of Ino's house. He saw three doors, two to the right and one to the left. He made his way to the first door on the right and opened it slowly.

It made a loud creaking noise as he entered the room. He looked around and saw a long built in couch at the big bay window. He sat Sakura down on it and grabbed the soft blanket that was folded up neatly in one of the baskets. "Jeeze, you seem more and more like Hinata every day" he said. Sakura stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Naruto sat down on the edge of the couch and gently grabbed a piece of hair off of her reddened cheek.

Sakura looked over at him and gave a weak smile. "I do not and you know it" she said with a small laugh. Naruto looked down at her with a great surge of affection. "Yeah I do know it" he said softly. Sakura lifted herself up and put her lips against his ear. "Look" she said as she pointed up towards the ceiling. A small cluster of mistletoe hung above the window.

"It's mistletoe" she said with a small smile. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "So?" he looked up and then down at sakura with a confused expression. Sakura lifted herself up and told him about mistletoe. He blushed and was about to let out another stuttered sentence when he felt Sakura's soft lips embrace his in a long affectionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

[Author's note: I obviously don't own Naruto or any of the characters in my story. And sorry that I didn't update sooner! My life has been a bit busy lately and my documents are on the school computers so between classes and weekends, there isn't much time! So I hope you enjoy and please review! Tell what you think! flames included but I'll abuse it mahahha))))

Previous chapter summary: Sakura kissed Naruto under the mistletoe! Awe so kawaii! What will happen next?

Naruto blushed and didn't pull away. He was utterly taken back by Sakura, who never really liked him in such a way before. He was the first to break this kiss and look at Sakura with a slightly confused expression. "Sakura-Chan…" he mumbled through barely parted lips.

Sakura sat up and smiled shyly at him. This was the first time she had ever felt so giddy around Naruto. Usually she would be just fine talking to him; it was as if they were brother and sister. But lately Sakura had been stuttering more, blushing deeply whenever he complimented her, and even getting his attention more often.

Naruto was staring absent-mindedly at the door, as if he were expecting someone to walk in and start beating him for kissing Sakura. Naruto felt a light stroke on his arm and turned. "Hm?" he asked from the back of his throat. He couldn't place any words in his mind, so he was left to speak through small noises.

Sakura gently nudged him with the tips of her fingers, trying to shake him out of his little trance. "Nhm Naruto-kun. Stop zoning out all the time!" she said impatiently as he turned to her with innocent crystal blue eyes. "And I want to go downstairs again, I feel way better….hehe" Her face became a soft red as she stared at him impishly.

"A-alright" he said softly. They both stood up and stared at each other for a fleeting few seconds before the door swung open. Ino looked at them with a quizzical expression. "What were you guys doing?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at Ino with a bewildered stare. "N-nothing…" he stuttered. Ino laughed and nodded. "Sakura-Chan guess who's going out with sasuke! I am. You must be envious" she gloated loudly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sakura stared at Ino with smiling eyes as she let a tiny chuckle escape her lips. "Oh yeah, well good for you. Sasuke must be blind because I don't know any guy that likes pigs" she said with a bored manner. She grabbed naruto's hand and gently pushed past Ino. "We're going down stairs…see you Ino pig" she said as they walked out of the room.

Ino stood there, a bit stunned at first. She punched the wall beside her as she furrowed her brow furiously. "Ugh she pisses me off so much! Just for that stupid little comment…I'm going to win Naruto and steal him from her" she said darkly. She was determined to surpass sakura in absolutely everything.

-00-

Naruto held sakura's hand lightly as he guided her down the stairs. He was still a little flustered after their surprising kiss but he however was slowly shaking it off. "Do you think everyone is still here?" sakura asked as they started down the stairs. Naruto turned his head slightly over his shoulder and looked at sakura.

"Yeah, I can still hear the music blaring. I wonder how Hinata's holding up. She usually doesn't like big crows like this…" he said as he turned his attention back to the stairs. Sakura giggled and nodded. She linked her pinky with his, blushing all the while.

"Yeah you would think Kiba would let her stay…but he made her go. Or that's what Hinata said. God she's so shy I don't know why-"Sakura's eyes widened in shock as her foot missed the next step. Her arms failed in an attempt to balance herself but it was no use.

She tumbled forward, sending Naruto rolling down the stairs. Loud thumps echoed off the walls as the two pummeled down the stairs, their heads hitting each and every one. "Naruto you idiot!!!" Sakura yelled as they finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Naruto was lying beside against the wall that finally stopped their rampage, he was out cold. "N-N-N…." Naruto's hand twitched jerkily, the wind was completely knocked out of his lungs. Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her head. A goose egg was forming quickly where the stairs had bashed against her skull.

"Owwie…." Her voice was soft and squeaky like a little girl's. Her elbow ached as if something had burned it. She looked down and saw a red rash all up her arms. "Great…carpet burn" she said hopelessly as she bowed her head.

She glanced at the unconscious boy next to her. His mouth was bleeding and half of his face was red with the angry rash from the carpet. A bruise above his eyebrow was dark and vicious looking, as if he had been hit a couple of times to earn it.

Sakura's hand reached out and gently touched it to see if there was any swelling. Indeed his forehead was swelling. She looked over his body carefully, trying to see if his limbs were in any unusual position. His pinky that was linked to hers was slightly bent backwards and it was a faint purple.

She looked at him with a soft affection and sympathy; she gently brushed his blonde locks away from his face and gingerly lifted him onto her lap. It was a lucky thing that she was a medic nin and something so small as a pinky fracture and a few aching bruises and burns was easy to heal.

She focused her chakra to the palm of her hand and gently placed it on Naruto's forehead where the bruise was growing bigger. In mere seconds the bruise was gone. She moved towards the burns and then to the pinky. Once he was healed she healed herself.

Footsteps came down the hall, heading towards their crash site. Sakura turned her head and found Lee staring down at Sakura like a crazed fan boy. "Sakura-Chan! How could he ever fall asleep in the company of such a beautiful girl?! I would never do that to you! Please go out with me!!" he blurted out determinedly.

He was in his battle stance and this made Sakura laugh heartily. "Lee-san…I…I'm…already…go-ing out with Naruto, so sorry" she said hastily. She would lie about anything to stop him from getting his feelings hurt.

Lee nodded enthusiastically although she could easily see that he was upset. "Okay well I'll win you over you'll see!" he said as he started up the stairs. He turned around and flashed Sakura his best gai grin and gave her thumbs up. Sakura waved lamely at him with stifled smirk.

Once lee was gone Sakura tried to wake Naruto. She couldn't believe that she lied, she couldn't believe that she said she was going out with Naruto. 'Ugh there must be something wrong with me' she thought hopelessly.

She already knew that she was falling for the annoying pervert. She had never noticed it but Naruto was a lot cuter then Sasuke. When they were younger Naruto was always annoying and he wasn't as cute as he turned out to be.

But it had been two years since Sasuke, Naruto and herself actually hung out all together. Sasuke was rarely ever seen, he distanced himself a lot from his teammates. Sakura only knew that Ino had been visiting him everyday.

'Maybe he's only going out with her so she will shut her loud mouth' Sakura thought as a small snicker escaped her lips. Now only Naruto and her hung out together, and Sakura took the assumption that that was the reason why she fell for him.

'The world must be coming to an end if I like Naruto…I never thought that I would ever even like him as a friend…Haha come to think of it I used to scorn him a lot when we were twelve' she thought as memories of Naruto being chased around frantically when he had spilled his grape juice down the front of her new ceremonial kimono.

Her eyes fleeted down towards Naruto, who was slowly waking up. The music was blaring down the hall in Ino's huge living room. Naruto opened his eyes groggily as if he had just woken up from a three week nap. "Ow…damn" he muttered under his breath.

He rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, trying to get rid of the aching pulse that transmitted pain signals all through his system. His neck, back, and legs hurt a lot but they weren't broken. He figured that the fall from the stairs did a number on him. He looked up at Sakura who was grinning down at him.

"Ew Naruto, you drooled all over Ino's floor" she laughed as she cocked her head to the side, bringing her hand to her mouth out of habit. Naruto sat up and leaned against the wall, wiping the remnants of his saliva from his cheek. "Heh yeah…I'll apologize" he said jokingly as he stood up.

Pain shot through his back and he doubled over, his knees tucked into his chest tightly as he collapsed to the ground. "Damn…my back really hurts" he growled through his gritted teeth. Sakura touched his back softly as if it would soothe the pain.

Naruto glanced up at her and turned a faint red. "Sakura-Chan? Can you see if something's wrong with my back?" he asked bashfully, giving her the innocent eyes that worked so well with girls. He had learned this from Jiraiya, who was known for getting….uhm…what he wanted.

Sakura melted as she stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "O-Okay…you didn't need to ask…" she said softly as she placed her hand lightly on his back. She wandered into her other dimension as she tried to search for the source of Naruto's pain. She frowned slightly, not finding anything at first. She searched for five more minutes and still hadn't found much of anything.

Her body froze as she found a ruptured main artery. 'No one why he's in pain…this artery is broken and his blood is almost suffocating his lungs!' she thought frantically. She was starting to panic but then remembered that to save someone's life, you had to be calm.

She sent her chakra to the ruptured, pulsing artery and healed it right away. She came back to reality and look at Naruto for a response. "Well I think I got it" she said brightly as she grabbed his hand and helped him up. Naruto smiled and nodded weakly. "Y-yeah...the pain is gone now…thank you" he said as he tightened his grip on her hand and guided her down the last three stairs and down the hall way.

-00-

"Thank you for coming! Merry Christmas! I hope you had a good time!" Ino called cheerfully as her guests exited her house in single file. Kiba smiled at her and thanked her and Hinata smiled and stuttered a decent thank you.

Shino nodded as did the other boys. Ten-Ten smiled and wished Ino a merry Christmas. The last two people were Sakura and Naruto. Sakura left first, wishing Ino a merry Christmas and a great new year. Ino accepted graciously and waited for Naruto to leave.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you came. You made the party so much better!" she said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto…you're really cute! Hehe! Maybe you and I should go out sometime…I only lied and said I was going out with Sasuke to get sakura mad anyway" she said as she let a small giggle and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek.

Naruto blushed but pushed her away gently. "Ino-Chan…I don't want to be rude but I don't like you that way…and tricking Sakura is kind of mean when it comes to involving the person she likes" he said sternly as he glanced at Ino sideways, giving her a shady expression.

Ino pouted slightly. "I'm so much cuter than Sakura though! Why would you want to hang around a girl with such distasteful features-"

"I happen to like people for who they are and not for what they look like. And Sakura-Chan has been my team mate and a really good friend for a long time now and if you think you're going to Change that then I guess you have really bad luck. Stop trying to wreck Sakura's life and start being a little nicer to people that aren't "pretty" in your books. And just to let you know…You aren't that pretty yourself"

Naruto stormed off through the door and then paused on Ino's step. He turned around and glared at Ino for a moment and then mumbled a grouchy "merry Christmas" and left. The snow fell all around the streets and made everything look so pretty. It was the night before Christmas eve and Naruto could hardly wait to open the only present he had received.

-00-

Sakura smiled up at the snowy trees as she turned the corner to her clan's section of Konoha. She pulled her hood around her face to keep it a little warmer. Though her attempts failed, Sakura was feeling light and happy as thoughts of her klutzy experience at Ino's rushed through her mind.

'Sakuu-rahh-chaaan!' echoed Naruto's younger voice. She remembered the day that he had asked her out and she turned him down violently. He earned a big lump on his head for that one. She smiled as she remembered many memories and good times with him and Sasuke.

She laughed to herself as she heard Naruto's voice echo in her head once more. His annoying loud demeanor always cheered Sakura up even though it was slightly annoying. 'Sakura-Chan is your hair really pink? It looks so weird' Naruto had said to her the day after she had cut it in the Chuunin exams.

'Naruto you jerk! YOU ALREADY KNOW IT'S PINK SO STOP ASKING!!' she had screamed. She took her anger out on Naruto a lot of times when they were twelve. She remembered she hospitalized him at one point.

She looked up, interrupting her child hood flashbacks momentarily. The snow fell silently but it was light enough to see her house just a few yards away. She trotted quickly, wanting to get out of the freezing air. She hopped up the two steps and slid the door open. "I'm ho-ome!' she called out cheerfully.

Her mother greeted her from the kitchen and told her to wash up the left over dishes from her party with the ladies from her training group. "Yes mom…" sakura said in a flat tone. She hung g her jacket up and trudged to the kitchen.

Her mother smiled at her and left to go watch her evening show. "Thank you Sakura, I'm so tired to even do it" her mother yawned and patted Sakura on the shoulder.

'You never do it anyway…' Sakura thought as she plunged her hands into the steamy water. The window in front of her gave a perfect view of the streets. The orange hue of the lamps gave the snow a pretty, soft touch. Sakura smiled lightly and started humming a melody that only she knew.

THUMP Sakura jumped and scuttled back fearfully. She almost screamed but she didn't want to wake her mother. She had closed her eyes when the window shook, afraid to see what had caused the noise. She opened one eye warily and looked up at the window. Blonde hair and deep blue eyes grinned at her through the glass.

Sakura's jaw dropped in bewilderment and disbelief. She opened the window quickly, catching Naruto off guard. She sent a hard fist into naruto's grinning mouth, sending him flying to the snow covered ground.

She glared as she dropped the rag and stormed into the living room. She silently put her shoes on and slid the door open as quietly as she could. She stepped out into the cold air and closed the door behind her, hoping to god that her mother didn't catch her.

The snow crunched beneath her feet as she turned around the corner of her house and out towards her back yard. She glared at Naruto, who was lying on the snow, obviously surrounded by stars. She bent down and sat on her knees as she wiped the blood from his mouth away with her sleeve. "You shouldn't scare me like that! I didn't know it was you and now here I am tending to your wounds because you're just that stupid!" she cried as he sta up and gently grabbed his cheek.

"My mouth hurts" he grumbled as he met her eyes. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the concerned look on Sakura's face. "Sakura-Chan. I just wanted to tease you. Haha but I guess I got into trouble again huh?" he asked as he smiled brightly at the pink haired cherry blossom.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. Her expression became slightly serious when she put her nose to his. "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN" she said through gritted teeth even though they were formed in a small grin.

Naruto nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "haha I just wanted to see you and ask you a question so I decided to go to your house but then I thought of your mom and how she would probably get mad if I showed up at eleven 'o' clock haha…so I went to the window at your kitchen cause that's where you are most of the time…I wonder why you aren't fat, cause if I was in the kitchen most of the time I would be eating and eating but I guess that's just me. I mean girls don't eat as much and- or do they? I mean I saw some pretty big girls-"

Sakura pressed her forefinger on his lips gently and told him to be quiet. "I have to go back inside but come over early tomorrow morning! I have to decorate my house for Christmas so we can't hang out for long but-"

"I can help you decorate! I'm good at those kinds of things" he said proudly as he thumped his chest. Sakura smiled and stifled a snicker. "Okay well in that case then we can hang out all day if you want!" she said enthusiastically. Naruto smiled and bent over her.

She froze awkwardly, looking up into his eyes that peered down at her with a mischievous expression. "S-a-k-u-r-a…." he said in a sing song voice. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Whjat are you doing Naruto-ku-"Sakura was surprised as Naruto ruffled her hair playfully, rubbing the snow into her hair. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL-"A snow ball hit her square on the forehead.

Her eyes narrowed in bright anger as she grinned evilly, picking up the snow from the ground. She patted it into a lumpy ball and hid from Naruto. Once she saw him looking around for her, now was her chance. She threw the snow ball with all her energy and strength. It hit Naruto in the back, sending him flying.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as Naruto suddenly disappeared. "A clone?" she asked herself warily. A snow ball hit her in the back of the head, sending her flying to the ground. All her anger had been rushed out of her. She felt like laughing and playing, being a little kid again was kind of fun.

She lifted herself up with her arms and turned her head over her shoulder, glaring impishly at Naruto who stood behind her with a snow ball ready. "If you move you're gonna get face washed" He threatened her with a sly grin. His playfulness was quite exhilarating for sakura, who hadn't had much time to act like a kid since she was always busy helping her mother or training with the tough Tsunade-sama.

"Okay Okay! Naruto you win! Sheesh" she said, rolling over onto her back. She leaned on her elbows in the snow, smiling up at Naruto with big jade colored eyes. Naruto smirked and nodded. "Okayu but we're gonna continue this" he said as he walked over and sat down beside her. Their hands grazed each other as Naruto balanced himself on his palms.

The snow was cold on their hands but it seemed that neither of the two cared. Sakura blushed and shuffled her hand inches away from naruto's. Naruto glanced down and smiled to himself as he lifted is hand and placed it on hers.

'Big chances to take- get ready for the blow' his inner voice said worriedly. Nothing happened. He looked at Sakura and offered a small shy smile, his cheeks flushed. Sakura's cheeks were a soft pink but she didn't bother to remove her hand from beneath his own.

Naruto snuck a glance from the corner of his eye at sakura, who was admiring the snow that fell to the ground. "…It's cold. I think I'm going to go inside soon" Sakura said as she turned her head to face him. Naruto furrowed his brow in slight disappointment.

Naruto smiled and looked at her quickly and then took his jacket off. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it. He placed it over her shoulders and buttoned it up around her. Sakura looked down at the orange jacket and then back up at Naruto. Naruto smiled and cocked his head. "There. You're warm now right?" he asked her with a bright smile.

When the blonde haired boy looked at Sakura she turned away. She looked back at him and smiled softly and then it turned into a wide smile that was as bright as the spring sun. Her eyes were glassy as she mauled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. "You're soooo cute!!!" she exclaimed as she cuddled him fiercely.

Naruto scuttled back and tried to pry her arms off of him. He paused for a moment, staring down at the top of her pink hair. Small snow flakes littered her hair, making it shimmer under the orange rays of the street lamps. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he hugged her back.

Naruto closed his eyes and silently thanked god for everything. Fond memories flashed through his mind, he remembered the time when Iruka sensei acknowledged him. He remembered Sasuke recognizing his talent and hidden skills. And now he basked in the moment that his heart had yearned for.

As the two sat on the snow, heads resting against each other's and hands gently grasping one another, Naruto silently smiled as he listened to the steady beating of Sakura's heart and his own. They both pulsed at the same rate, their breathing just as calm and even. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sapp? Kso this chapter is the longest chapter I have written! Oh my goodness, it's been hard to find an ending for the chapter, and I think I'll make the story up to 10 chapters, but it's likely it will go on for longer)**

**Chapter four**

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting really tired and he was starting to think about how comfy his bed must be. He reluctantly pulled away from Sakura and stretched his arms, letting a long yawn escape his lips.

Sakura looked at him, her jade eyes glowering in a pouty expression. Naruto's eyes opened slightly, enough for him to look at sakura with a questioning gaze. Sakura turned her eyes away, her thoughts wandering aimlessly around the image that was stitched into her mind.

"Sakura-Chan, don't look at me like that! I feel like you're gonna get up and beat me to the ground" Naruto said with a slight frown. He furrowed his brow in perplexity, 'Why did she give me such an angry look? Did I do something? What the hell did I do? It had to be something awful….but what exactly was it?' he asked himself mentally as his eyes drifted absent-mindedly towards sakura.

"You…" Sakura blushed lightly and met his gaze nimbly before passing on to the streets. "You stopped hugging me…and I was really warm…but that doesn't matter!" she finished hastily; she didn't want to sound like a babbling fangirl.

Naruto let out a soft stifled chuckle as he held his hand out. A wide goofy smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he waited for her to take his hand. She blushed and hesitated for a moment before lifting her hand and lightly placing it in his own.

He helped her up and stood before her with a small suppressed smile. Sakura met his eyes and smiled brightly under the orange glow of the lamps. "Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan! I was going to go home so I got up. I didn't know you would get so mad if I stopped hugging you. Oh! I know why you got mad…it's cause you like me!" Naruto laughed as a wide grin spread across his face.

Sakura glowered at him for a second, her hand still held in his. She raised her free hand quickly and sent a considerably heavy blow to his shoulder. Naruto stumbled slightly and grumbled. "I was kidding…" he said softly.

Sakura was still frowning slightly when Naruto looked back at her once more. "Aw come on Sakura! I didn't mean it!" he protested loudly. Sakura could feel a smile sneaking up so she quirked a brow and smirked at him.

"I know you're kidding…" she said softly as she lowered her eyes shyly to the ground. She could feel Naruto's eyes study her lightly. 'Awe this sucks. Why does it have to be Naruto…it's just too strange…' she thought as her body started to shake a little.

Naruto cocked his head to the right, staring at her with a puzzled expression pasted on his face. "But you…" Naruto turned his head towards the empty streets, the houses were all dark. 'Everyone must be sleeping by now…' Naruto turned back to Sakura and smiled. "Well I'll come by tomorrow to help you decorate, I guess I'm gonna have to be extra careful tomorrow so I don't screw up or else your mom's gonna be pissed right?"

Sakura jerked her head back as if he had just woke her up. "Oh what? Oh aha yeah…don't, don't screw up…" she felt slightly disappointed that he didn't notice the absence of her denial of liking him. She decided to leave it however; it might have some benefits for her if he didn't find out just yet.

Naruto placed his hands on her arms gently and pulled her close, bringing her into a warm embrace. He didn't feel sketchy or cautious this time. Something between the two friends had changed. Something that Naruto couldn't quite pin point but he knew it was there.

Sakura smiled to herself and closed her eyes and hugged him back without hesitation. Her arms were lightly wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she smiled silently, her breathing was even but her heart raced with giddiness.

Naruto reclined his head to look down at Sakura. He smiled to himself to see her resting her head on his shoulder. 'Heh, this is so cool' Naruto nudged her gently to get her attention. Sakura looked up, meeting his shining blue eyes. "I'm gonna go home and sleep, it's really late and since I have to help you tomorrow…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled brightly down at the cherry blossom.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Okay well I'm kind of tired too. I guess a little rest would help. I'll tell my mom that you're going to help. But remember- DON'T SCREW UP" she chuckled as she ruffled his hair with her cold hands.

Naruto cringed with a small smile and a soft chuckle. "Sakura-Chan!! My hair's all cold now cause of your hands…aw man..." he said as he looked up at his hair while brushing the small snow flakes off of his corn silk blonde hair. He looked down at her and smiled, his eyes glowing brightly with a fond affection.

Sakura offered a polite girly smile as she inclined her body towards him and gave him a tight but brief hug. "See you tomorrow! Come over in the morning okay?" Her eyes looked at her house with desire. 'My bed sounds so great right now' she dreamt about her warm fluffy blankets and the snow silently falling as she drifted into a restful sleep.

Naruto returned her hug quickly, barely able to grasp onto her. He nodded jerkily, shivering from how the cold air nipped at his toes that were probably frozen. "Okay, I'll come in the morning…but don't expect me to be there early early early!!!" he said loudly. He hated mornings.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Kay'" she said as she gave him one last hug and started off to her house. She cocked her head over her shoulder and smiled. "Good night Naruto" she called to him before returning her attention to the stairs and walking into her house.

Naruto stood there for a moment until Sakura's words finally hit him. "Oh...right…uhm, goodnight" he murmured as he pivoted his feet and made his way through the cold snow to his own apartment. He smirked to himself as he tilted his head up to the sky. "Thanks big guy" he said aloud. His thanks were directed to God, who had almost granted his every wish.

-00-

Sakura stood on the mat, sliding the door closed silently. She kicked her boots off and padded softly into the foyer where she hung her scarf and sweater above the heater. She smiled to herself as she went to the living room to see if her mom was still asleep. Sakura peeked around the corner of the living room, her eyes searching carefully for her mother.

Her mom was sleeping peacefully on the couch, her mug beside her and the remote control for the TV. Sakura smiled and dragged herself to the kitchen to finish the dishes. She hated to do them in the now cold water but she felt awfully sympathetic for her mother.

She plunged her hands into the cold greased up water and started wiping down the dishes. Most were just plates and glasses that had already been cleaned by soaking in the water for the past hour and half but there were still bits of food stuck onto them.

Sakura shivered, the snow had really got to her. She wiped up the last of the dishes and placed them on the dish rack to dry. She hung the rag on the neck of the brass tap and practically forced her legs to move her to her bedroom.

She climbed the stairs in a zombie like state, her mind and body was very tired. She wasn't used to staying up until three in the morning, sitting on the snow while it soaked through her pants, sweater and boots.

'I'll be surprised if I don't catch a cold' she thought as she slid her bedroom door open. She turned the light on and stared at her room for a quick moment before walking in and shutting the door. 'It's Christmas eve tomorrow! All my relatives will be over! I'm so excited!!' she thought as she peeled her damp pants off and tossed them in the laundry hamper in the corner of her room.

Her soft pink pajama pants felt welcoming on her cold legs. She loved coming in from the cold weather her outside and just curling up in her bed with her feathery mint green blanket. She sighed and fell onto her bed, her jade eyes staring up at the ceiling.

'Naruto huh? Haha that's kind of funny…I never thought I would like him, but he looks so much cooler now then he did two years ago. At least he doesn't wear that ugly orange jumpsuit…even though the one he wears now doesn't look any different. Maybe cause it's black?' Sakura closed her eyes; she was really tired and still a bit cold.

The clock on her bedside ticked away softly through the darkness of her room, sending calming pulses that quickly sent Sakura into a much needed sleep. Dreams filled her head; Naruto was in one of them. She smiled in her sleep, not knowing how much the annoying blonde had made her life way better.

-00-

Naruto almost jumped all the way up the stairs, his time with Sakura still replaying in his head and he was still questioning and interrogating himself if this thing with Sakura was for real. 'I mean she never liked me before but now she's all turning red and stuttering when we talk. She doesn't even hit me all that much anymore!'

Naruto lifted his leg to step onto the landing, his body was going in the right direction but his mind was otherwise. His foot slipped on the landing, Naruto's body tried to jerk out of his fall but nothing helped. He stumbled backwards, tripping on his own feet as he tumbled down the stairs.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Naruto yelled as his head hit the railing. He fell backwards so it was a bit rougher then the last time he took a trip down some stairs. The stairs were structured in a zig zag, so every twelve steps there would be a wall.

Naruto slammed into this wall with a loud thud, his head jerked back and fourth violently as he came to a complete stop. "Damn….that really hurt" he grumbled as he rubbed the small forming lump on his head. He stumbled slightly as he picked himself up, muttering about how they should get elevators instead of stairs.

He leaned against the wall as he let out a few sharp breaths. His knees shook, the fall was quite a startle to Naruto, who barely had any time to react. 'Just like last time…' Naruto started to walk back up the stairs at a slower pace, maybe this time he wouldn't fall flat on his face.

His feet were stable enough to stand on the landing without tilting or stumbling around. He sighed and forcefully had to advance forward to his apartment. He sighed and closed his eyes as his body moved out of sheer subconscious.

"My head really hurts…" he whined softly as the pounding in his head pulsed harder, as if someone was swinging an enormous hammer on all sides of his brain. The wall had shook his head up so badly that he felt as if he could almost hear the painful drumming between his ears.

He staggered to the door and took his keys out. He unlocked the door sluggishly and slowly made his way in. He was tired, in pain, and distracted. 'It's probably midnight' Naruto shook his shoes off and let them fall into their place.

His house was plain, little furniture habited his home but one could tell it was lived in. The living room was a cubical like room that included one couch, a TV, and a book shelf. The TV was dusty and the book shelf was almost begging for books to be placed in them.

The white egg shell walls had nothing hanging on them, not lighting the place up. It looked slightly like a penitentiary, it was bland, dull, blank. Naruto tugged his pants off of his skin. The damp pants were thrown to the floor beside the ground and was left to dry by his shoes.

He lifted his shirt above his head, exposing his lean body. His shirt pulled his hair back as it went over his head. The snow flakes in his hair had melted, his hair was drenched with cold droplets of water. The beads dripped down onto his shoulders and crawled down his chest. He shivered and shook his head like a dog, trying to shake the chill and wetness away.

He padded into the kitchen and opened his fridge. It was scarce with food except for some milk, a bowl of half eaten corn flakes, and some left over veggies that Kakashi had bought for him. 'Ninja's need to eat vegetables! You can't live off ramen Naruto' Kakashi had shoved a piece of celery down Naruto's throat when he refused to eat it.

He closed it and turned, opening the cupboards and searching them thoroughly. He finally found a small Styrofoam cup of ramen and looked at it with shining eyes. "the last cup…" he said in almost disbelieving shock. He tore the lid open and turned the sink tap on. He filled the cup with enough water to just barely submerge the uncooked noodles.

He shoved the cup into the microwave and trotted into the kitchen. His energy went up about four inches as soon as he found his desired ramen. He turned into the bathroom and towards the shower. He turned the taps on and let the water run until the temperature was at his comfort.

He stepped tore his boxers and socks off and stepped into the hot water. He let it run down his cold body, letting his chills and shivers disperse and disappear. He sighed in relief as he blindly reached for the shampoo. He found it and fumbled his fingers around the bottle, trying to hold it accordingly. He tilted it downwards so the soapy liquid could rest in his hands.

He lifted his hands to his hair and rubbed the shampoo in roughly, scrubbing gently enough to erase today's grime and grub. 'I love showers!' Naruto tilted his face up to the shower head and let the water pulse onto his face, the shampoo running off his hair and down his shoulders.

The drain made a funny gurgling noise that made Naruto sort of chortle. He heard it twenty thousand times before but tonight it just sounded so funny that he couldn't help but laugh. Despite his second and roughest tumble down the stairs, Naruto was happy.

'I'm not even tired anymore!' he thought as he brought his head down and rubbed his eyes. He opened them, jerking his head out of the water's path. The water pelted gently onto his chest and bounced off, it was warm and relaxing. 'I could stay in here forever' he thought as he washed the remaining shampoo out of his dirty blonde hair.

He didn't bother to put any conditioner in, he didn't need it after all. He turned the taps off, grudgingly of course. He opened the shower door and grabbed a mauve towel that hung on the rack beside him. He wrapped it around his waist and shook his head. The walls were speckled with the water from his blonde locks.

He opened the door and dragged himself towards the kitchen to grab his ramen. The microwave made a small bell-like noise to say that his ramen was done and ready for him to devour. Naruto rubbed his hands like a little boy ready to go to an amusement park.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he opened his mouth and took in the steaming ramen. His mouth was already accustomed to the searing heat so it never bothered him. He ate the ramen in seconds, devouring it as if he inhaled it.

He wiped his mouth and let out a satisfactory sigh. "That was great" he said as he threw the cup into his garbage can. He wrapped the towel around his waist as it started to slide down. He walked into his bed room and closed the door. The lights were off, he dropped his towel to the ground and got into his pajama's.

He placed his night cap on his head and jumped enthusiastically into his bed, as he did on all occasions that made his stomach churn, making him want to giggle like a little boy and hug himself in a tirade of excitement.

He wrapped himself tightly with his blue blanket and rested on his side in a curled up ball. He closed his eyes and almost instantly he was asleep. His dreams were about nothing except for a smiling face with jade colored eyes and pink hair, while soft pink cherry blossoms fell around her.

-00-

Sakura awoke with a start. The loud annoying sound was coming from in front of her. 'I don't remember setting my alarm…' she growled to herself in her head as she attempted to open her eyes. She stared at two gigantic blue eyes that were partially hidden with wisps of corn silk blonde hair.

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped into a silent scream of surprise. Whiskers tickled her face as Naruto smiled brightly. His nose was barely brushing her own as he exclaimed a cheerful good morning to her.

"I told you I would be here early! And I even brought you some breakfast. Your mom was already awake when I came over. I've been here for about a half of an hour talking to her! She's pretty funny! And I brought you breakfast! It's just a bagel with cream cheese but I thought you'd like it cause I made it!" He said loudly with a toothy grin.

Sakura could only stare at him with surprised orbs of jade green. 'H-he…made me breakfast…and woke me up…' she sucked in a long breath and let it out slowly. Naruto smiled brightly, holding out the plate with the cheese already spread on the bagel.

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas! Or…Christmas eve anyway but I thought I should say it anyway cause when I walked here people were saying it to me and I didn't know what to say at first and then I just started saying it back. So merry Christmas sakura-Chan!" Naruto put the plate down and jumped onto her bed and gave her a big hug, wrapping his arms tightly around as if he never wanted to let go.

Sakura had to process this before she returned his hug. She blushed madly. 'So this is how Hinata feels around Naruto…' she said to herself with a small laugh that came out silently. "M-merry Christmas Naruto-kun" she said with a small voice.

"Well eat your breakfast and then we can go decorate! I call putting the lights up!" he exclaimed as he pulled away and grinned at her. Sakura furrowed her brow and shook her head with a smile. "No way! I want to put them up!" she exclaimed as she reached for the bagel. She lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. She looked up at Naruto from the bagel, her mouth slightly open, ready to take another bite.

Naruto sat in front of her, legs crossed and hands griping his legs. "Is it good?" he asked with high spirits. He hoped Sakura liked it, it was his first time making something so strange. He usually only ate ramen. He looked at her with hoping eyes, his heart racing in anticipation.

Sakura smiled as she took another bite and chewed. "Mhm! It's really good!" she said as she gave him her best closed mouth smile. She glanced at her clock as soon as she realized she didn't know the time. The clock read six 'o' clock. She almost choked on her bagel.

"Naruto it's six 'o'clock!! I didn't want you to come this early! It's still dark out!" she exclaimed as she forced her food down her throat. She cringed as it went down, scratching her throat roughly. She reached for her throat, clawing at it. The bagel was stuck.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Sakura-Chan what's wrong?!" he asked with alarm. Sakura made an unreadable gesture with her hands. They scratched at her throat, it looked as if she was trying to gouge it out or something.

"I-…I CAN'T BREATHE!" she wheezed as she tried to cough. Naruto jolted to her and spun her around. Sakura was pinned by his strong arms as they wrapped around her front and squeezed tightly. Sakura let out a gasp of air thankfully as the piece of food was thrown from her mouth and rolled onto the floor.

She took in sharp gasps for breath, she felt light headed from breathing too hard. Her head was bowed, 'I feel really dizzy' she thought as she started to tilt. Strong stable arms caught her as she started to fall off the bed. She looked up and saw Naruto holding her up.

"t-thanks…" she said through barely parted lips. She was still short of breath as he held her in his arms. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Sakura in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his forearm. "You scared me for a second there...haha I thought you were like dying maybe" he chuckled as he turned his eyes towards the pink drapes on her window.

Sakura just nodded speechlessly. 'It hurts my throat to breathe. That dumb bagel scratched it up' she growled to herself mentally as she stared up at Naruto. He was too thick headed and didn't notice Sakura's gaze.

Naruto looked down at her and lifted her up to his side. She was sitting beside him on the bed now, but he was still holding her shoulder protectively, even if nothing was there to harm her he still felt like holding her.

"Sorry for coming so early. I thought you meant early-early. So I set my clock for five so I could have a shower and eat. But you were still sleeping. I'm not tired but you look tired. Maybe you should go shower and then do your girl stuff. I'll wait downstairs" he said as he pulled his arm off of her shoulder and stood up.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am pretty tired and don't worry about coming over. I did say early so it doesn't matter. But wait downstairs, I'd rather not have you snoop through my things hahaha" she laughed as she strode past him and stood in front of her dresser.

She opened the top drawer and pulled out a new set of pants. She bent down and searched through the other drawers, picking out matching shirts, socks, under wear, and a bra. Naruto had caught a glimpse of this and started to become flustered and over excited.

Sakura turned when she realized he hadn't left her room. Her face turned bright red as she held her pink bra and black under wear in her hands and her clothes in the other. For a second all she could do was stutter and stand there. His eyes were almost glazed over in shock.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!!" she shrieked embarrassedly as she dropped her things and shoved him out the door. She slammed it and put her back to it, her breath coming out in excited and humiliated gasps. 'He totally just saw my under wear!! Oh my god! This is so humiliating!!' her mind screamed as she raced around, pacing back and forth like a caged lion.

Naruto stood outside the door, scratching his head. His eyes were still wide with shock as he saw her pink bra flash before his eyes. 'I….oh my god I saw her bra' he thought in disbelief as he rubbed the back of his head. He racked his brains for a movement from his body other then scratching and racking his brain in question.

"S-sorry…Sakura-cha…an" he said weakly as he trotted down stairs. 'I really blew it.' He thought in despair. He had lost all hope that this day was going to a great one. Sakura would most definitely be angry with him. He sighed and slowly made his way down stairs.

-00-

"Hm? Where's Sakura? I thought you two were going to help me with the decorating, all our family is going to be here and it won't be as nice if the house isn't decorated!" Sakura's mom walked into the living room where Naruto waited patiently, sitting on their soft black couches.

Naruto turned his eyes to her mother and smiled forcefully, his worries weren't going away too easily. "Oh, well she's getting dressed and having a shower or something. I don't know exactly but it's been almost thirty minutes" he said as he decided to throw in a small chuckle.

Her mother nodded. "Well she usually just throws her hair up and puts some sweat pants and a sweater on. But I guess because you're her boyfriend she figures she has to look nice to present herself to you" her mother smiled politely as she left the living room and puttered around in the kitchen.

''Boyfriend?'' He asked himself with a puzzled voice. He heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. He furrowed his brow as he thought about what her mother had said. 'But I guess because you're her boyfriend…' her mother's voice echoed in his ears. He rubbed the side of his nose thoughtfully.

The floor boards creaked above him, muffled footsteps could be heard crossing the room. He glanced up at the ceiling and listened carefully. Drawers opened and closed and groans could be heard clearly. He lifted himself off the chair and trotted up the stairs. 'I better see what's wrong…' he said as he walked down the hall and opened Sakura's room.

He gripped the handle and turned it, opening the door and walking in. "What's wrong Sakura-"

Sakura stood frozen in place, her face turning bright red as she processed this scenario. She was stark naked and had nothing to hid herself. Seconds passed as they stood paralyzed, staring at each other in fear and shock.

"NARUTO!!!!! TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!!!!" Sakura screeched loudly as she grabbed at the drapes blindly. Her body shivered and her face was flushed. Anger seethed out of her, 'WHY CAN'T HE FUCKING KNOCK?!?!?!!?!?!' she screamed to herself as she clenched the drapes to her chest.

She quickly grabbed her grey sweat pants and a light powder blue sweater. 'I don't have time to look pretty now. Stupid Naruto' she grumbled in her head as she did her bra up and quickly tugged her under wear up her legs.

She was still livid as she violently tugged her clothes on. She glanced at Naruto who was standing straight, stiff as a board. He had his back to her but she could tell he was practically brain dead. She made a growl in the back of her throat as she clutched his shoulders and spun him around viciously.

"LEARN HOW TO KNOCK FIRST OR I'LL KNOCK _YOU_ OUT!" she screamed into his face. She was panting heavily, anger was almost radiating from her body. She glowered up at Naruto who couldn't say a word.

"Well?! Aren't you going to _say something?! Like maybe I dunno….say SORRY?!_" she was about an inch from Naruto, whose face was bright red and his eyes wide in considerable surprise and shock. He stared at her, his face bright red.

'…..I can't talk….she looks so pissed off….' Naruto thought in slight amazement. Her face was pale except for the bright red tints on the apples of her cheeks. Her hair was askew and ruffled, but it still looked stylish and pretty. "I….you….Uhm….y-y-y-you look really pretty….s-sort of…" he stammered skittishly.

Sakura's light green orbs narrowed into slits of anger. "Telling me I'm pretty won't do ANYTHING!" she yelled as she thumped him hard on the chest. Naruto toppled over and fell to the ground, his hand clutching his chest as he hissed out in pain.

His eyes watered, the pain was really intense. Sakura had been training with Tsunade-sama after all, who was currently the fifth Hokage. Naruto flinched as Sakura stepped forward and picked him up by the collar with intense fury.

"You ever, and oh my god do I mean ever, _you ever come into my room again without knocking…I swear to god I'll kill you"_ she trembled with anger. Her eyes stared down at him and then followed him as he stood up and stared back at her with wide disturbed eyes.

They stood staring at each other with eyes filled with strong emotions. Sakura looked at Naruto as if he were a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe. She was so angry, and it was because she was so self conscious. 'He saw me…ME not just me in clothes…but me without them!! He probably thinks I'm disgusting and now he's trying to get out of this with sucking up!' she thought with frustration.

But Naruto had a completely different view about it. 'You screwed up again didn'tcha? Yupp you did. And you told yourself that you wouldn't screw up! But no you had to go and open that damn door and walk in on her at the WRONG time! Now she probably thinks you're a creepy pervert like Jiraiya!!'

They stood before one another, their emotions radiating from their bodies. Naruto was still shocked and hurt, and Sakura was still smoldering and seething with anger. Their eyes met and they stared long and hard.

Minutes passed by and Sakura could feel her anger boiling, crawling up her spine slowly, prickling her skin. It felt like the moment before a storm, when everything is calm and quiet…nothing moving. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking motion of the clock as the second hand ran around the numbers frantically.

Time felt as if it had stopped. Sakura was still holding her gaze with Naruto's. 'Stupid blonde hair and stupid big crystal blue eyes. Thinks he's so cool and thinks that I like him…pfft right. Stupid Naruto you aren't even cute you're just a dumb boy! A dumb….cute…boy' Sakura felt herself drifting towards his positive attributes.

Naruto stood completely still, afraid to move, to speak, and maybe even to breathe as she stood there, her eyes grasping onto his body mentally, paralyzing him with her angry glare. Her arms were crossed and her foot was outstretched, she looked very furious.

'What can I do?! This is so bad!' he protested in his mind. Suddenly a light bulb flickered on in the blonde haired shinobi's brain. He stared at her, his eyes holding onto her glare. He was going to take a risk, take all the beatings, but he knew that he would calm her down.

He sucked in a deep breath and looked at her with a soft expression; his eyes no longer held that shocked expression but a calmer, soothing manner. Sakura still glared at him. He lifted his hands and quickly grabbed her arms.

Sakura let an outraged gasp escape her open mouth as he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She squirmed enough to pull her arms from his captivity and beat him hard on the back. Naruto cringed but still held on.

He struggled to hold onto her with one arm as he used his other one to tilt her chin upwards to meet his eyes. She looked surprised, frozen in place. "I'm really sorry" he said softly. He looked down into her eyes; they were smoldering but not quite flaming with fury.

Sakura glowered up at him, she was caught in his arms, and even pounding his back was useless. His arms held her tight, wrapping around her waist. He leaned in; this was where he had to take the biggest chance of all. 'Please give me more luck then Tsunade-sama' he asked god weakly as he closed his eyes and lightly kissed Sakura with soft affection.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Hey again! These 2 chpts have updated quickly! Only because I was originally going to make chpt 4 and this one originally just chpt 4, but it was way too long and it's hard on the eyes if you read for a long time! Please R&R and I don't know how Sakura's mother is like, so I just improved -**

**--------------------------------------------------chapter five---------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura beat on his back even harder, pushing him away. She was blushing like crazy as she gave him her _look._ "You're such a dumbass" she said darkly even though a small smile graced her lips. Naruto blushed and turned his eyes to her pink rug.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do…" He mumbled as he tugged at his sleeve. He looked at Sakura and gave her a wavering smile. He rubbed the back of his neck as a light blush crossed his cheeks. "I am sorry though, I thought you were having trouble so I came up to check on you…" he said through mumbled words.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and turned away from his gaze. She was embarrassed. "Uhm…sorry for beating you to the ground, but next time knock first will you?" she turned to him and met his eyes; they looked at her with a fond expression.

She blushed and fumbled with the buttons of her collar, too giddy and nervous to do anything. 'He kissed me…he actually kissed me! Naruto Uzumaki…the number one screw up. Naruto Uzumaki, the surprising ninja. Naruto Uzumaki…someone that I'd never expect to fall for…' she thought with an awed expression.

Naruto grinned a toothy grin as he started to stand. Sakura turned her eyes quickly and mauled him to the floor. "Don't think you're getting away so easily Naruto" she said darkly, her glaring eyes looking down at his nervous face.

Naruto shifted his eyes towards the door and then back up at Sakura. Her pink hair hung slightly below her chin and her hands were pressed against the floor beside his two arms. "S-Sakura-Chan!" he said with a surprised yelp.

Sakura smiled mischievously as she locked his gaze with hers. She felt her face burn up, it was useless to act tough in front of Naruto now. He had never really seen the feminine side of her. She realized that now. 'I'll show him feminine' she lowered her head to his, her forehead touching his own.

Naruto blushed and furrowed his brow. His voice had been paralyzed of all words as he lay there with her on top of him. He turned his gaze away from hers so she couldn't read into him. 'She's so cute…' he thought with a light heart.

Sakura's hand flew to his face and jerked it back to meet her gaze. "Scared?" she asked with her best sultry voice. Naruto nodded with wide eyes. She smiled at him and laughed. "good" she murmured as she returned her belated kiss.

Naruto blushed, his eyes wide with shock. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes and lightly kissed her back. He was uncomfortable as he kissed her. She drew her head back and then quickly gave him another fluttery kiss. He blushed furiously as he returned her butterfly kisses, he was quite smitten.

His thoughts had ceased from talking to him and Naruto was kind of glad. His eyes opened as she pulled back. He looked up at her with a dazed expression and eyes shining with a dumbfounded glitter.

Sakura laughed and kissed his forehead before pushing herself off of him and standing up. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing her weekend stay-at-home outfit. She blushed when she noticed how he must think of her.

'I must look disgusting. I'm not even wearing make-up' she thought as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Her thoughts whirled about her, like a damp mist that smothered Konoha in the early winter mornings. She shuffled her feet lightly, waiting for him to say something.

"Hehe, Sakuraa-chaan…" Naruto's voice came out of him as if he were twelve again. He was surprised how childish he could sound when he wanted to. The voice dragged back old memories, bringing team 7 back into his mind.

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Oh…yes?" she asked when her brain caught up with her ears. She tugged at her pants, she was trying desperately to get her attention away from his face.

"You look really pretty today. I dunno if it's your hair or the clothes or your face but you look way better then you usually look! Before you looked like a monstrous girl that would beat up anyone! But today you look like a girly girl! That blue sweater is nice too but Orange would look better-"

Naruto flew to the floor and rubbed his cheek. "Ow…" he grumbled as he glared up at Sakura with a vengeful expression. 'I can't even find anything wrong with that sentence but she still hits me anyway' he grumbled to himself mentally.

"ARE YOU-" Sakura clenched her teeth and composed herself as best as she could. "Are you saying that I looked bad every day?" she said through gritted teeth.

Naruto shook his head vigorously and shook his hands hastily. "No, no, no, no! You just look really cute today that's all. I never see you in those clothes and well I like it better because you seem more…Uhm..you seem more like a girl in them. NOT SAYING THAT YOU DIDN'T SEEM LIKE A GIRL BEFORE OF COURSE" he said as Sakura clenched her fist threateningly.

"Watch how you place your words Naruto, she takes things quite personal" A cheery voice from the door startled the both of them. Naruto turned around and smiled at Sakura's mother. Naruto studied her mother quickly, he noticed similar features on Sakura's mother that Sakura also had.

'Same eyes…same hair color…less forehead…' He thought as he grinned at Sakura. "Yeah, she does but I don't mind! I guess sometimes I deserve it haha!" his voice was filled with cheer. Her mother returned his bright smile and stepped into the room.

"Well we aren't going to be decorating until after ten 'o'clock. It's nine thirty so you guys can goof around a little while longer. I brought up these cookies and tea for you two if you're hungry" she said with a wink that was directed at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and thanked her politely. He took the plate from her hand and set it on the table beside Sakura's bed. He grabbed one and took a bite that broke the cookie in half. "Mmm! These are good cookies Haruno-san!" he replied with a big smile.

Sakura's mother smiled and bowed slightly. "I hope you like them! Well I'm going to go freshen up for the day so I'll see you to in a half an hour!" she called as she scampered down the stairs. Naruto reached for another cookie but receded when Sakura slapped his hand.

"I want one too dummy" she said as she grabbed the one with the most chocolate chips. Naruto grinned, his eyes squinting as he looked up at Sakura. "Sit down with me! We can split the cookies evenly if you want" he said loudly as bits of cookie flew out of his mouth.

Sakura cringed. "EW you're gross Naruto!!" she laughed and put her hand up to her mouth. Naruto gave her another food filled smile and tugged her hand. She sat down immediately, her body toppling onto Naruto.

Naruto flailed his arms in surprise, sending the cookie flying. He caught her before she could fall to the floor. "You're so klutzy today" He said with smiling eyes. Sakura looked up at him and realized she was in his lap.

"Shut up I know I'm a klutz…" she whined, her face flushed. Naruto smiled at her and brushed the strands of stray hair away from her face.

"Yeah but you're _my_ klutz" he said with a proud smirk. He thumped his chest and smiled down at Sakura's surprised and flushed face. He bent down and put his hands on her face. Sakura quirked a brow in puzzlement.

Naruto bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Oh wow, it's only five minutes before ten. Let's get ready to DECORATE!" Naruto said loudly as he shot up and ran down the stairs. Sakura was still sitting at her table, her eyes shining with an awe struck expression.

-00-

The air nipped at Sakura's nose as she climbed the ladder. It was still snowing and it was also Christmas eve! Sakura hummed to herself, forgetting to bring the lights up with her. Her thoughts were swirling around other things, instead of Christmas lights and mistletoe.

"Careful on the ladder Sakura, it isn't the safest time to be standing on one" her mother said as she opened the front door and stood behind Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom I know. I've done this before" Sakura said nonchalantly over her shoulder. Her mother smiled and nodded. "yes you have, but you've fallen off of the ladder almost every year now" she said with a laugh.

Sakura furrowed her brow and rolled her eyes playfully. "Can we forget that please?" Sakura blushed. 'What would Naruto say if he heard that?' she thought nervously. Her mother chuckled, breaking her train of thought. "You know Sakura…instead of drooling over Sasuke-kun, oh my I remember you had the biggest crush on him! You and Ino-Chan stopped being friends all because of that boy" her mother said casually, as if the subject was an everyday ordinary subject.

Sakura blushed heavily and almost choked on the deep breath she had pulled in. "now, what were you saying? Instead of liking Sasuke…" Sakura felt embarrassed for a second but remembered that Naruto was still in the house decorating the living room. 'I hate this subject…'

Her mother's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, well instead of drooling of that Sasuke-kun, even though I am quite fond of him. He has the most gorgeous –"

"MOM!" squealed sakura loudly. Her mother smiled and brushed away her pink strands of hair from her eyes. "Sorry sweet heart, I just remember the good days, back when all three of you were the best of friends. Remember when Sasuke left the village a couple years. Naruto brought him back. That boy sure is enthusiastic isn't he?"

Sakura nodded but didn't say anything. If her mother noticed her awkward silence, she didn't show it. "Naruto-kun's always been that kind of person, the one who'd stick up for the weakest kids and stick up for what's important to him. I remember you telling me about how he put his life down just to get Sasuke-kun back. Orochimaru got the better of him though, but that was because Yamato-senpai sealed off the fox's chakra…evil thing that fox is..." her mother's last words turned into bitter mumbles as she turned away.

Sakura had a look of worry in her eyes. She knew that her mother had been alive when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. Her mother was one of the ninja's that had almost died. Her mother loathed the Kyuubi but she had put aside that anger for Naruto and Sakura's sake. Sakura knew her mother adored Naruto but she had a slight feeling in her gut that her mother still despised the demon within him.

"Y-yeah…Naruto…Naruto is always like that. He'll help anyone important; even if they aren't…he'll do it. But when we were twelve he was so annoying and loud. I remembered I hated him when we were first teamed up together. But it was only because he was noisy, it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi" Sakura meant to say that to her mother but she was mostly thinking out loud now.

Her mother silently nodded, a troubled expression hinting in her eyes. She smiled and told Sakura that she would be inside in the kitchen, preparing the lunches.

"Okay, see you inside!" Sakura said as she started her second row of lights. She waited for her mother to walk into the house and close the door. Sakura slumped down and sat on a step of the ladder. A long exhausted sigh escaped her lips. "This is so stupid" she said softly. Her elbows balanced on her thighs, letting her arms act as a shelf for her lowered head, her eyes gazed down at the white glimmering snow.

"What's stupid?" asked a voice from beside her. Sakura nearly jumped a foot as a startled yelp escaped her throat. She looked up with a jerky manner and held Naruto's curious gaze. She blushed and turned her eyes away from his and shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud…" Sakura stood up and smiled. "Have you finished the decorations in the living room?" she asked, a smile brightening up her gloomy expression. Naruto rubbed his neck and looked away nervously.

"Well I did…but I kinda knocked that glass case over. It didn't break but the little jewel inside rolled under your couch…" he said with stiffness. A drop of sweat slid down the side of his face even though he wasn't very warm.

Sakura paused for a minute, looking down at the snow and then at the sky. Her eyes travelled in a circle as they landed back on Naruto. "That jewel was from the third. Naruto you better find that jewel or my mom will get really angry" she warned with a slight note of empathy.

Naruto nodded and scampered back inside. Sakura smiled and climbed back up the ladder to finish her job. She was humming to herself when something heavy crashed into the ladder. Sakura felt the ladder fly out from under her feet. She gasped, still un-prepared for the fall.

The string of lights hung from the house as sakura landed on the ground. The wind escaped her lips and she was left to gasp for air. "Damn it.." she gasped as she looked up at the sky. Snow flakes fell on her face, which made it six times less comfortable.

She gasped, letting out more air from her lungs as a whiskered faced leaned over her in concern. "Eh…Sakura-Chan, why are you laying on the ground?" He asked with innocent curiosity. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes in hopelessness.

"I fell from the ladder. Something knocked it out from under my feet" she replied as she stared up into his smiling blue eyes. 'His eyes are really pretty..' she thought as she finally caught her breath.

Naruto grinned. "Haha sorry Sakura! That was me! I was trying to get your cat back in the house cause I accidentally let it out and your mom told me not to. So I chased it and then I caught it but I knocked the ladder over" he said apologetically.

Sakura didn't bother to hit him. "Oh, well alright but now you have to put the lights up" she said with a smirk. Naruto looked up at the house, the lights swaying freely in the frosty air.

"Okay, I'm good at these things" he said cockily as he stepped around her and picked the ladder up. Sakura furrowed her forehead indignantly. "Naruto, you pick the damn ladder up and not me?!" her cheeks flared with pink shades.

Naruto nodded and laughed quietly. He stood the ladder up and went back to Sakura. He held his hand out for her to reach it. Her hand felt a tingling sensation as it touched naruto's. His hands were warm and callused and hers were cold and soft. She blushed slightly and smiled up at him

Naruto smiled back and sakura could swear there was a bright light behind him. 'He's so hot! His smile is so cool' she thought with a broad smile. She felt Naruto lift her up, his hand tightly gripping her own. "Ahh!" Sakura let out a surprised cry as Naruto let go of her hand.

She rubbed her back as she opened her eyes to see what Naruto was trying to do. 'What the hell is his problem?' she asked grumpily as she sat in the snow. Her eyes searched her yard and saw Naruto racing around the corner of the house.

Naruto dodged about, trying to catch Sakura's Siamese cat named Chyou. "C'mere you dumb cat!" he yelled loudly as he raced around her yard. The cat sprinted quickly up a tree, Naruto following it in sequel steps.

Naruto panted and narrowed his eyes in ascending anger. 'DAMN CAT!' he thought furiously as he focused his chakra to his feet. He raced up the tree and chased the cat around the bare branches of the tree.

The cat hissed as it jumped onto a thinner branch. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed in determination as he gained on the cat. It was clinging onto the thin branch, staring at him with a cunning expression. Naruto jumped from the branch he was crouched on and leapt to the branch where the cat watched him warily.

The branch wobbled violently before breaking off. Naruto felt it snap beneath his feet as the branch, the cat and Naruto fell to the ground. It was a thirty foot drop, Naruto couldn't stop his fall even if he tried his hardest.

He felt his stomach lurch up into his throat as he slammed into the ground. His body felt as if he had just been beat down by Sakura ten times. He groaned, stars circling his head as he lay in the snow. His face felt numb on the cold ground. A big force cracked him in the back of his head, Naruto let out a raspy yelp of pain, 'Must have b-been the branch…anou…'

His breathing was shallow and wheezy; the air from his lungs had been thrown out of them forcefully. The only sounds he could make were groans of pain. He felt himself slipping into a drowsy sleep, his eyes were fading in and out as if fog rested across his pupils.

Sakura could hear growls, shouts, and curses coming from the backyard. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her legs and trudged around the corner of her house. She saw Naruto racing in the tree branches, trying to catch Chyou.

She shook her head as she watched the two race around the bare branches. Her eyes followed her cat as he leapt onto a thin branch. She watched in concentration as Naruto leapt from his spot to the flimsy branch.

The branch snapped almost instantly and fell from beneath the blonde shinobi's feet. Sakura's thoughts halted in their tracks as she watched Naruto fall towards the ground. The cat leapt onto a near by tree, saving himself from the terrible drop.

She watched as Naruto landed on the ground with a loud bang, the branch hitting him in the back of the head. 'How could he fall faster then the branch?' she asked in puzzlement. She heard Naruto groan and struggle to breath.

"Wind must have got knocked out of him" she said with a chuckle as she trotted over to the fallen boy. She crouched own on her haunches and smirked down at Naruto with amused eyes.

Naruto was unconscious, Sakura frowned and nudged him gently. "Naruto?" her voice noted subtle concern, she wasn't that worried. Naruto let out another painful groan through closed lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the face. "WAKE UP" she said loudly. This always woke Naruto up. She remembered every mission they'd go on, if he didn't wake up the next morning she'd punch him awake. Naruto was always grumpy but he thanked her anyway.

Naruto opened an eye groggily, they were out of focus as they stared up at her. He stared at her dreamily, a small smile pasted on his face. "Hehe…I'm gonna be Hokage" he mumbled as he lifted his hand up, pointing a finger at her to finish his declaration. His body fell limp and his eyes closed.

"Rrhmm. NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" she yelled and punched him in the shoulder again. This time Naruto shot up and looked around wildly. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he yelled with alarm.

Sakura laughed and ruffled his blonde snowy hair. "Have a nice fall?" she asked playfully. Naruto shook his head but then cringed. "N-no, I have a really big head ache and I'm really cold" he said softly. He reminded her of a little boy, his voice was soft and innocent.

Sakura smiled sympathetically as she crossed her arms. "Well lunch is probably ready so we can go inside and eat. We only have to put the lights up and set up our Christmas tree. Mom says you can stay here for Christmas if you want" she said with a smile as she pushed his back gently, making him walk with her to the front of the house.

Naruto looked at her with a soft surprised expression. "W-what?" he stuttered softly. He was in disbelief, his first Christmas spent with sakura. He felt his heart flutter inside of his chest.

Sakura smiled "Mother said you can stay with us for Christmas" she repeated. She smiled and turned her face towards the sky. She let the snow flakes touch her tongue, catching the biggest ones.

Naruto furrowed his brow slightly, "What are you doing?" he watched the snow flakes land on her tongue and melt.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. She pulled her tongue back in and faced him while they trudged through the snow. "Catching snow flakes on my tongue" she turned her head back towards the sky and started catching more.

Naruto looked at her and paused for a second. "Wait. Didn't you tell me the other day that it was gross? Jeeze Sakura-Chan make your mind up. You girls are so weird" he said as he furrowed his brows in puzzlement. 'Why are girls so hard to understand?' he asked himself as the two friends walked in silence.

"Well I did, but I was thinking…it doesn't hurt to be a little kid every once in awhile, right…Naruto?" she looked at him with a unnoticeable affection. Naruto smiled back and nodded. "Damn rights!" he said as he stuck his own tongue out and caught a few snow flakes.

'Christmas with Haruno-san and sakura-Chan? That'll be so cool!' he thought excitedly as they turned the corner of her house and went back to decorating her house with the lights. Sakura grabbed the long strand of the different colored lights and climbed up the ladder.

"Want me to do that? I'm good at this kind of stuff" Naruto said in high spirits.

"No…I like this job" she laughed and looked back at Naruto quickly before returning to stringing the lights.

"You're not even doing it right! Here-" Naruto reached for the lights but sakura jerked them away from his hands.

"Yes I am Naruto! Look-" Sakura pointed at the fresh set of stringed lights on the roof. Naruto furrowed his brows and stared at her like she was dense.

"No you aren't here just let me-" Naruto climbed up the ladder and was right behind sakura, on the lower step.

"Yes I am!" she barked. She thrust the lights away from him as he tried grabbing at them again. The ladder swayed but both of them didn't notice as they argued.

Naruto stepped onto the next step that was right below the step that sakura was on. He leaned forward and reached for the lights. "No, you're doing it totally wrong! Here you do it-uggh" Naruto leaned forward and grabbed the lights.

Sakura turned her head over her shoulder. "hey give them back! This is my job!"

"You said you wanted me to do it so I'm doing it!" He retorted back, as he leaned against her back, trying to hang the lights onto the tiny hooks.

Sakura turned around and tried getting the lights back. "No I don't want you to! Give them to me-"

Naruto hung the tiny ring on the rope onto the small hook, just barely getting it on because of Sakura's clawing arms. "See I'm doing better then you did!"

"No you aren't! you missed a ring! Look, just let me do the damn job and we can go inside and eat" sakura turned her body, she was facing him now. They both seemed to have forgotten they were on the ladder.

"What if I'm not hungry?!" he yelled at her loudly, his hand out stretched to stop Sakura from grabbing the lights.

"I don't care you're coming inside!" she snapped back as she tried to reach the lights. The ladder toppled, the two left legs leaving the ground. It came back down but the two still didn't seem to care or notice.

"I don't have to if I don't want to!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!. And leave me alone so I can finish this!"

"No you're not even doing it right!"" Sakura glared at him, her face was just inches away from the blue-eyed shinobi. She leaned in and glared at him with furious eyes, "Just let me-"she tried grabbing the lights but Naruto swung his arm behind his back, making him wobble slightly.

"LEAVE IT ALONE! I TOLD YOU THAT I'D DO IT SO JUST-"Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm, preventing it from moving. He glared at her and sucked in a deep breath. Sakura only stared at him, her eyes stabbing daggers.

"Let. Me. Do it" he growled slowly as he stared at her intensely. Sakura furrowed her brow and looked at him as if he were crazy. "No! You missed three rings and hooks already! I was doing FINE!" the last word was a burst of smoldering rage. She leaned forward and tried to stare Naruto down.

Naruto stepped up on the same step as Sakura; he glared right back at her. Their eyes could have created a blue current of electricity as they held each other's eye contact. "No, you were taking way too damn LONG to DO IT" he emphasized his words tenfold.

Sakura glared at him deeply. "GIVE ME THE DAMN LIGHTS!" she yelled as she made another grab for them with her free hand. Her body weight unbalanced the ladder. It toppled over, sending Naruto and Sakura sprawling to the snow covered ground.

Naruto's eyes closed as he made impact with the ground. "ugh.." he cringed as he hit the ground with a dull thud. A heavy force landed on top of him, making his lungs squeeze tight and pushing out all the oxygen again.

Sakura let out a surprised yelp as she landed on top of the dizzy blonde. She blushed as she looked down at his surprised, embarrassed eyes. Their heads started to move a little closer until both of them remembered they were fighting.

The two friends shot up and turned around, their backs facing each other as they stood with arms crossed and chin up. A dull red shade crossed both of their cheeks as they took identical glances at each other.

Naruto turned his head after he noticed sakura catching his eye. "Do the Christmas lights, I don't care" He said as he stomped off and into the house. Sakura watched him trudge through the snow heatedly and slide open the door.

She scoffed to herself as she picked the ladder back up and started stringing the lights. She undid Naruto's job and redid it. Her mind wasn't doing anything, it was just her body. Her eyes were hazed over with bleak color, her thoughts had drowned out her Christmas spirit and she didn't feel like putting the Christmas lights up.

'I didn't mean to be so mean to Naruto. But he can be so annoying! I just want to HIT HIM! But the way he looked at me before he went inside…I don't know why but I feel really bad now. What's going on, what's happening to me?' she asked herself desperately as she climbed down the ladder to bring it to the edge of the house.


End file.
